Full Metal Tokyo Panic
by DarkRanger12
Summary: It is the year 2032AD. Boomer crimes are on the rise in Mega Tokyo. The death of a CEO causes one of her daughters to fly to Tokyo. Is she there for answers, justice or vengence?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is an alternate universe and a shoujoai fanfic based on Both the Marvel Cinematic Universe and bits and pieces of the Marvel Anime universe. Bubblegum Crisis is copyrighted to AIC and Artmic. Horizon in the middle of Nowhere is copyrighted to Sunrise. Tony Stark, Maria Hill and others are copyrighted to Marvel.

Full Metal Tokyo Panic

written by Darkranger and Shanejayell

Chapter One: Welcome to Mega-Tokyo

**May 1st 2032 AD**

**Musashi Tower, Archangel-Mikawa Mega Tokyo branch**

A red sports car merged out of traffic on the tinsel city highway. It deftly made its way though traffic, stopped at the signals along the way, making its way through the financial and business districts. After a few turns, the red sports car arrived at the steps of an elegant looking spire. Its driver slipped out of the car and made its way up to the P-1 android guard wearing a maids outfit greeted her as she made her way up. "Welcome to Musashi Tower, Miss Ageni. Will you be staying long. Or should I keep the car warm for you. Over?"

"I'll be staying for a while." Dustine Ageni shook her head then tossed the keys to the guard. The guard caught it effortlessly then glanced up at her. "Thank you."

"Very well," The guard nodded and walked towards the vehicle. I'll have it parked in your new parking space. I will also bring your keys up to you. Over."

Dustine watched her go as the android walked to the sports car. Shrugging, she walked up the steps, smiling wryly at the brown-haired woman who was standing amongst a dozen P-1s. The P-1s bowed to her in unison. "Welcome home, master."

"Oi oi...I'm not Sakai." Dustine answered them.

"True, you're not, but you are part owner," Hayate Yagami, Far East TSAB chief noted. "As am I."

"Yeah," Dustine nodded then sighed. "Shall we go in."

"Of course," Hayate nodded then gestured to the doors. "Shall we go in. Your office and your staff is waiting for you."

"If we must," Dustine shrugged. The pair walked through the double doors into a spacious lobby. The P-1s followed them in then scattered to various parts of the lobby. As they did that a brown-haired man rushed to greet them.

"Ageni-sama!" Toori Aoi beamed as he glomped the copper skinned woman. He buried his face into her breasts, nuzzling them. "Finally finally we meet."

"T-Tori..." Hayate stammered as Dustine got very very angry.

"GET YOUR FACE OUT OF THERE" Dustine shoved him away then punched him in the face. The man landed bodily on the ground then laughed. "Who are you."

"Toori Aoi...President of this branch ma'am." Hayate noted.

"You're the president?" Dustine blinked then sighed. "What a mess."

Still smiling cheerfully with a black eye, Toori led her in. "Its an honor ma'am. We've heard a lot about your work in Europe and China."

"How is europe by the way." Hayate asked.

"A mess." Dustine noted. "AIM and Hydra are really pushing our European branch hard."

"Zodiac has mostly making a mess here," Hayate noted then sighed. "For some reason HYDRA hasn't made a move to this nation yet."

"Yet," Dustine nodded as they approached an elevator. A pair of robot maids bowed to them. As the passed the robots, Toori copped a feel as he passed causing one to blush, slightly.

"Toori."

"What?" Toori blinked then was slapped by Dustine.

"I deserved that..." Toori smiled.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you, our new COO, Dustine Ageni," Toori Aoi announced with a big smile to the Division board room. He also had a hand print on his left cheek and a black eye.

"Did our goofball president make a pass at you, ma'am," A woman with long hair and wearing a business suit sighed.

"He actually glomped me," Dustine sighed.

"That's our President for you," A serious looking blonde haired man sighed then stated crisply. "I'm Shirojiro Bertoni; this divisions CFO. I've heard what you've done with with the European branch. It'll be a pleasure working with you, m'am."

"I'm his assistant," A cute blonde noted. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," Dustine nodded.

"I'm your vice president, Mazasumi Honda," The dark-haired woman laid a hand on her chest. "I'll be assisting you with managing the daily operations of this company, ma'am."

"I hope we can work together," Dustine nodded.

"Yes," Mazazumi nodded.

"I'm Hayate Yagami, Head of the Far East Tactical Science Armed Brigades branch," Hayate grinned and winked at Dustine. "But then you already knew that."

"Oh, do you know our TSAB chief, Miss Ageni?" Shirojiro hummed.

"We were squad mates back in the day," Dustine smiled.

"So you earned this position like everyone else?"

"No, I slept my way up here," Dustine answered dryly

"IS THAT TRUE?" The board demanded

"No. Are you crazy." Dustine sighed.

"Foolish COO..." Kimi Aoi smiled contritely then gestured to herself. "I'm Kimi Aoi. Special Talent relations."

Dustine looked at her. She was wearing a two piece pant suit which had a plunging neckline with fit snug around her valoptious figure. "So you..."

"If guests are tense, I can arrange companionship." Kimi smiled.

"Companionship which double as bodyguards, ma'am," Hayate nodded.

"I see..." Dustine nodded then looked to a stern looking woman. "And you are..."

Satsuki Kiryuin looked intense her business suit as well ironed as a military uniform. She also had HUGE eyebrows, oddly enough.

"Satsuki Kiryuin, ma'am, head of security at the building." Satsuki answered her.

"We kind of go hand in hand," Hayate smiled looping her arm around Satsuki's.

"Stop that..." Satsuki sighed.

"Stop what?" Hayate teased

"Hand OFF my butt." Satsuki frowned.

"Aww, but it's so nice," Hayate pouted cutely.

"Stop messing with big sis," Ryuko Matoi sighed

"Sorry, I know you two are close," Hayate smiled. Dustine glanced at Hayate who just winked at her.

"Knock it off, Hayate," Dustine nodded "Who's the guy next to you? Is he a boomer."

Ira Gamagoori, ma'am," he introdiced himself

"Nice to meet you..." Dustine nodded, looking up. DAMN was he tall.

"Don't let his size fool you..." Kimi smiled. "He's really a big old softy."

Ira blushed. "Miss, not in front of strangers.

"Stop teasing my men, Kimi," Statsuki sighed.

Kimi giggled shrugging.

"But you look like you need to...relax," she purred.

"Okay that's enough you two," Mazazumi sighed.

"Interesting group, I like it," Dustine nodded then smiled at the rest of the group then sat at the boardroom table. "Shall we get to business."

"Right..." Mazazumi nodded then frowned at Toori who was wearing a pair of earphones and was working on some sort of mobile device. "Toori, take off those earphones, you can't hear Dustine."

"Aww not now...this is the best part!" Toori pouted. Mazazumi sighed reached out to yank the usb2 cord out of the devices usb port. "Wait..."

Mazazumi unhooked it only to blush when she heard a cute girl cry out. "Oooh! Not so rough!"

Dead silence filled the room as the others stared at him.

"What are you playing?" Dustine asked

"A New ero game, it's a real tear jerker." Toori explain, eyes sparkling.

Dustine scowled and glanced at the brunette. "Kimi?"

She casually clouted her brother. "Ow!"

"Thanks," Dustine sighed. "Now let's get to buisness."

**000000 000000 00000**

"Uhm, dustine, be careful about smacking Toori around," Hayate noted later as Dustine sat in her desk.

"Oh? Worried he might cause trouble?" Dustine asked innocently as she worked on some paperwork.

"No, I think he's kinda into it..." Hayate blushed a bit.

"You mean he's a masochist?" Dustine blinked. Hayate nodded then blushed. Dustine made a face. "Ewww."

"Just warning you..." Hayate nodded then smiled when someone knocked on the door. "Ah. Our old friends have arrived."

Dustine blinked then smiled. "Come in."

A blonde and a brunette strode in, smiling. Dustine smiled and greeted them warmly. "Nanoha! Fate!"

"Welcome home, Dustine," Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa smiled.

"I'm home..." Dustine nodded. Hayate smiled and joined in while a pair of p-1s blushed slightly as they stood guard. Dustine blinked as she felt someones hand on hers. "Hayate?"

"Yeah?" Hayate asked.

"Watch the hands." Dustine sighed.

"Party pooper." Hayate pouted.

"It's good to see you again!" Nanoha smiled as the girls pulled away.

"Indeed..." Dustine nodded and gestured to a coffee table and a pair of sofa's. "Care to sit. We should catch up a bit."

"Thank you," Nanoha nodded and sat down on one of the couches. Nanoha hummed then smiled. "Comfy."

"If I'm gonna spend days here, by damn is it going to be comfortable.." Dustine nodded then tabbed a button as she stood. "Miss Kaname?"

"Yes?" Madoka Kaname answered her.

"Can you bring some tea to my office?" Dustine asked.

"Yes?" Madoka answered her. "Snacks?"

"I could eat a horse," Hayate said dryly

'Why do I feel like I'm at my old clubs at high school,' Dustine noted then rolled her eyes at Hayate's comment. "Yes."

"Coming right up..." Madoka answered her. The pink haired personal assistant trotted in a pink waitress outfit. Dustine gaped at her and Madoka smiled contritely."Like it? Hayate-sama made it for me."

"Hayate..." Dustine growled.

"But it looks good on her." Hayate smiled as Madoka served tea and snacks to the group.

"Oi..." Dustine sighed. She watched Madoka go and eyed her thoughtfully.

"Don't get ideas," Hayate added, "she has a jealous girlfriend. Well, girlfriends actually,"

"Like I'd hit on..." Dustine snorted then stopped when everyone looked at her. "...right. Shutting up now."

"Don't even say it," Nanoha sighed. "You hit on a lot of girls during our club meetings."

"I was young! And hormones were raging!" Dustine defended herself.

"What about us..." Nanoha and Fate looked at her like they didn't believe her. "Weren't you hitting on us to."

"Yeah yeah got me there.."Dustine sighed. "But that was BEFORE I realized you were a couple!"

Moments later, there was a knock on the door. Dustine blinked then frowned. "Come in?"

The door swung open and Satsuki stalked in.

"We have a problem with your security teams," she scowled

"Yes?" Dustine blinked.

"They've been delayed in europe. They'll be here by the end of next week." Satsuki sighed.

"How did that happen...? Fate blinked

"Because a CERTAIN CEO decided not to wait and rushed here." Satsuki frowned.

"Oops?" Dustine smiled sheepishly

"You never change..." Nanoha sighed.

"Hey!" Dustine blushed.

"So, will we have to defend Dustine with our bodies until help arrives?" Fate joked.

"Why can't we use a companion bodyguard?" Nanoha asked then looked at Dustine "Yeah right. She'll seduce the poor girl. No go."

"Hey." Dustine grumbled.

"I've contracted with a well established local security firm to fill in the gap." Satsuki noted.

"Who?" Dustine blinked.

"The Knight Sabers."

"Damn. Mom said good things about them." Dustine nodded. "How many."

"Unknown. But they assure me they can provide effective security for you." Satsuki noted.

"Very well..." Dustine sighed.

**00000 00000 00000**

Priss S Asagiri frowned as she sipped on a beverage. She was sitting in a large-sized sitting room/penthouse that belonged to Sylia Stingray. The walls were crème colored and she was sitting next to a kotatsu table. Pillows for sitting laid about and a flat screen TV sat in front of her. "Jeez, Sylia, can't I at least get a beer."

"Sorry, no," Sylia shooked her head. "We've got work to do."

"Besides, do you want to get caught riding drunk," Nene reminded her.

"Spoil sports," Priss frowned as she glanced at the TV.

"Earlier this week, Tadatsugu Sakai was succeeded by Dustine Ageni as Archangel-Mikawa's Far East Branch COO," A buisness analyst reported. "She was President of the security company's European branch who was dealing with several alledged attacks caused by AIM and Hydra. Tadatsugu Sakai will be assuming control of the company in Vancouver. The CEO position was vacant for a while after the death of Catherine Ageni, the founder of Archangel, which occured a year ago."

"Did you have a arrangement with Sakai?" Nene asked

Sylia sighed, "Indeed I did. I shall have to find another descrete source of parts."

"Should she be under guard?" Nene frowned then mused. "The chatter says she's been combatting with AIM and Hydra in europe."

"True," Sylia agreed

"Maybe she is." Linna noted. "They're the number one supplier of security."

"Even so...they can't handle everything." Priss frowned.

"Actually, that relates to the new job I wanted to discuss," Sylia said

"Archangel?" Nene blinked.

"Yes. We've been contracted to provide primary security for Dustine, until their own teams are fully in place." Sylia nodded.

"I'm surprise Archangel is asking us to do it," Linna offered

"Dustine is refusing to wait, so they're asking us to fill the gap." Sylia noted.

"Tch. What's she thinking." Priss grumbled.

"I think she wants to find out who killed her mother..." Sylia mused thoughtfully.

"Do we get paid for that too?" Linna asked cynically.

"No. They're looking into it." Sylia shook their head(works? or...) "At any rate...she'll be leaving the tower at 17:00 Hours. Priss. Linna. Your up first."

"Plain clothes or armor Sylia?" Priss asked.

"You armor up, while LInna accompanies Dustine close by."

"Why me?"

"Because LInna is less likely to hit on her." Sylia noted.

"EH?!" The girls blinked.

"Wait...Sylia...is she..." Linna blinked.

Nene laighed in the background, "God, do any of you read the gossip rags?"

Priss and Linna gave her blank looks. Nene grinned then explained to them. "Ageni got caught naked, in a fountain, with Miss Universe 2033."

"She's a womanizer?" Linna made a face.

"Whats that blush priss..." Nene teased.

"Nothing. not a damned thing." Priss answered her.

"Right. Thats enough. Be at Musashi tower at the required time. That is all." Sylia nodded.

**00000 17:15GST Musashi tower. 00000**

"Sheesh," Dustine frowned as she slipped on an armored vest over her torso. A pair of P-1's wearing maid outfits also fitted her with an armored jacket and an ear bud. "Do I really need all of this."

"Do you want to die ma'am," Yuki noted coolly.

"Not really no." Dustine shook her head.

"Good." Yuki nodded.

"Ui, grab my gun please. Yui get the holster too." Dustine nodded. A pair of girls trotted up handing the objects.

"Here you go." The two p-1s nodded calmly handing her pistol and her holster.

"They're here." Satsuki noted.

"Right. I'd better get going." Dustine nodded.

Yuki paused as Dustine left. She had new bodyguards. But Yuki also had previous orders from Hayate. There was a moment of conflict., then she followed the warlier command.

"I shall take my leave now." Yuki nodded. "Yui. Ui. Stay and watch over the place. No funny business."

"Yes ma'am," Yui and Ui answered calmly.

Outside, Dustine shook hands with Sylia. "I've heard much about your group from my Mother, Miss Stingray. You've made quite a name for yourself."

"Thank you." Sylia kept her expression carefully blank. Linna, meanwhile, gazed at Dustine thoughtfully. "Shall we go."

The trio rode the elevator in silence.

"I don't see why I still need protection." Dustine frowned as she steps out of the elevator. "I can handle myself."

"Miss Ageni, it's a requirement for your position," Sylia noted smoothly as they walked through the lobby. Sylia glanced around, noting the P-1s standing guards in maid outfits

"Besides, it helps generate jobs for part-time stock brokers like myself," LInna offered.

"You're contributing to the economy," Sylia agreed.

"The only way we provide to the economy is having people buy our cars and our security systems." Dustine rolled her eyes. Linna bit back a laugh. Dustine glanced at Sylia. "Your screwing with me aren't you."

"A bit..." Sylia nodded as they strode out of the building. A sports coupe was waiting for her. "However...you are competing against genom with your p-1 systems."  
"True." Dustine frowning thoughtfully as she gazed at the vehicle in front of them. A brown haired woman was standing next to it. Sylia noticed Dustine's expression but didn't say anything.

"And I think we'll crowd them out of the market, eventually."

'What a load of crap...' Priss thought then spoke up over their network. "Saber Prime...is this girl for real? Aren't they just like boomers?"

"P-1s androids are made differently and much more stable, Saber Blue," Sylia sighed then nodded. "Keep the chatter to a minimum. All right?"

"Right right." Priss answered her as she watched the trio walk towards the sports coupé. The brown haired P-1 handed her the keys and bowed to her. "Jeez. Formal much."

"Don't gripe, Saber blue," Linna sighed then blinked as Dustine opened the door for her with a smile. "I'm not a 'companion bodyguard' you know."

"Never said you were," Dustine shrugged then ran to the other side and got in. The interior was nice and the panel and layout was all digital. Dustine grinned as she slipped the five point seat belt onto her then grinned at Linna who was also belted up. "Ready?"

Ready," Linna nodded.

Dustine grinned and turned the key, smiling as the throaty roar of the engine behind them. "Heh."

"Take care...we'll be following you closely." Sylia noted.

"Right right." Dustine nodded and cycled the driver side window closed. She put in gear and raced off, tires squealing.

Sylia sighed as they raced off. "Priss..."

"Yeah?" Priss sighed.

"Follow her. FAST." Sylia stated crisply as she ran to the van which already had its engine running.

"Right." Priss grunted then lept from her perch then descended to the ground below. She climbed on her motorslave and drove off. She dashed and weaved through traffic trying to catch up with her. "Ugh. This girl really loves to drive."

"Keep up with her." Sylia said over the commline.

Dustine defly weaved through traffic braking through the turn at a light then continued on. She weaved through the financial district, following her cars nav comp directions. Linna was impressed at how a smooth driver she was. She also noted that she would probably have been blind without the nav-comp.

"You're doing well," Linna noted then smiled wryly. "Do you like to drive."

"Yeah," Dustine nodded. "When I was in Germany I liked to drive on the Autobahn. It was great fun and a great stress reliever."

"I see," Linna nodded then noticed her armor. "Is that flexweave."

"Yeah," Dustine nodded. "Do you guys use it."

"On occasion," Linna nodded then hummed thoughtfully as Dustine turned onto another street. "Where are we going?"

"My mom's second home in Tokyo," Dustine noted then sighed. "Before I left I was given the key to her place. Its as if she wanted me to have it...or at least look after it."

"I see," Linna nodded then touched her earbud. "Did you get that Saber Prime."

"I got it," Sylia nodded then sighed. "Miss Ageni I advise you to go straight home. No detours. When we get there we'll inspect the place. Your mother's home could be rigged with traps."

"Gotcha..." Dustine nodded then blinked. "Ah. Saber Prime."

"Yes?" Sylia asked simply.

"I recall we have a couple of security androids there too." Dustine nodded as she drove towards the tinsel city highway.

"I know."

"How do you..." Dustine blinked then noticed the caution signs now flaring up and a detour sign flashing as well.

"That is not important." Sylia sighed. "Keep moving. There is a boomer rampage in progress."

"I got that I got that," Dustine nodded and followed the nav-comps directions. Linna blinked at her then sighed. Dustine blinked back and made a face. "What?"

"Turn that off and go with your gut." Linna advised. "You're going to get yourself caught in the cross fire."

"Right, right," Dustine sighed and turned the nav-comp off as she was told and raced through the streets of tokyo. She could see occasional explosions and flashes of in her peripheral vision. The battle rage hard in the restaurant and entertainment district. AD POLICE officers fought a pair of combat boomers with all they had. But it just wasn't enough."Damn it. I wish the Diet would listen to us."

"Save it for later," Linna frowned and listened to the chatter, occasionally telling Dustine to turn onto another road. Each time, the sports car drifted through the intersection, causing a traffic jam. Dustine blinked when Linna sighed. "What now?"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Linna asked as they raced down the street. Dustine had little time to answer that as a 55C combat boomer smashed through a building in front of her. "BOOMER!"

"Hold on!" Dustine growled, braked, downshifted then tabbed two switches on the gear shift. Almost immediately, the car seemed to transform into a bipedal battlemover, grabbed the boomer, slammed it to the ground, bounded away then transformed back into a sports car and raced off. The boomer snarled then chased after it...as did Priss.

"DUSTINE! WHAT THE..." Linna blurted.

"I had to do what I had to do!" Dustine growled, swerving onto a onramp and merging through traffic.

"You could have told us your car could do that!" Linna scowled.

"A surprise weaon doesn't stay a surprise if you tell everybody!" Dustine growled as she raced down the tinsel city elevated highway. The boomer chased after her into traffic, scaring the other drivers. The second combat boomerhung back waiting to strike. Dustine cursed as the boomer fired shots at her vehicle. She boobed and weaved through the fire, nearly hitting a few vehicles. "Damn it."

"Keep out of my way you idiotic woman," Priss growled then fired a shot at the combat boomer with her motoslaves heavy cannon. The boomer exploded into an icky mess. Priss followed her  
car in Motoroid mode.

"Idiotic? Who's idiotic..." Dustine growled then acked when the second boomer jetted up from the surface and tried to punch her car. Dustine braked in time then rushed off. Dustine frowned. "66C hound. Its operational?"

"Don't act causal about it." Linna growled. "Drive you silly woman. Priss can you take the shot!"

"I've got it." Priss called out.

"Saber Blue, hold off a second." Dustine called out.

"Why?" Priss blurted.

"Because I want to see if a P-1 can handle it."

"WHAT?!" Priss blurted.

"Yuki." Dustine quietly intoned. Yuki lept up onto the elevated highway as Dustine screeched to a halt then transformed to battlemover mode. The hound's targeting system switched from Dustines mech to Yuki. The Hound snarled as a pair of micro missile pods popped open.

Yuki frowned "Scanning.. missile launch imminent."

With a gesture and a flexing of magnetic fields Yuki tore up a section of road as the Hound fired off a flight of missiles. The chunks of steel backed pavement 'concentrated' into shields as the missiles exploded against them violently.

"P...Prime are you getting this?" Priss blurted.

"I'm impressed," Sylia admitted. The hound reared back a bit and shot a beam though the shields with its mouth laser.

"Huh. Genom hasn't perfected the repulsors yet." Dustine note watching calmly in Battlemover mode.

"No. It has not." Yuki intoned. "Shall I attack?"

"Yes." Dustine nodded.

"INitiating close combat protocols." Yuki noted as she used her abilities to tear up a chunk of road.

"What is she...?" Priss blinked then frowned as unidentified vehicles started to surround the area. "SYLIA!"

"Don't worry I see them..." Sylia replied then sighed. "ITS S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I HATE when they sneak up on us in stealth." Priss muttered. Yuki ignored the unnamed fighters, she had a primary mission to complete. Flexing EM fields she reshaped the road pieces into  
a blade, then charged at her target. The boomer growled then charged at her with cannons blazing. Yuki deftly dodged the salvoes then whriled around slicing one of its arms off. Then  
another. It reeled back, stunned, unfortunately giving her an opening. With a mighty swing, she sliced it in twain across the belly...

The boomer landed into a heap, oozing out oilish brown life fluids. "Target eliminated." She looked around then hummed. "Madam. We're surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D transports."

"I know that Yuki. Good job." Dustine nodded. Dustine switched from Battlemover to vehicle form just as several of the transports settled down. Others had already formed a perimeter;  
blocking off traffic.

The dark brown haired woman emerged from a transport and strode over.

"Uh oh," Dustine muttered.

"Are we in trouble?" LInna had to ask

"I'll claim self defense." Dustine shrugged.

"Well, yeah..." Linna sighed as the sabers vehicles stopped next to Dustine's battlemover.

"Hello, Agent Hill." Dustine smiled as she lowered her window.

"Hello yourself..." Maria nodded then noticed Linna. "extra protection right?

"We were just..." Linna stammered.

"Save it Miss Yamazaki we know who you work for." Maria sighed then addressed Dustine. "YOu can't stay out of trouble a DAY after taking office?"

"I wasn't doing anything wrong," Dustine sighed. "I was just minding my business when the combat boomers tried to whack me."

"Right," Maria said skeptically "Why did rush over here. You've thrown your whole staff and our branch in uproar, yoou know."

"I just wanted to start my new job, that's all." Dustine sighed, looking more and more annoyed.

"Riiight," Maria sighed then frowned "You're her to into Cathrine's death, aren't you?"

"Well, SOMEONE has to. No one else has done the job." Dustine scowled.

"Oooh, burn," LInna muttered

"Your going to get killed or burn yourself out." Maria sighed.

"I can handle it." Dustine shrugged.

Hill looks around at the wreckage then glanced at Dustine. "Doing a bang up job so far, Ageni."

Dustine sighed.

"Look. Cooperate with us and we'll find her killer together." Hill whispered.

"I'll contact you. Say hi to Nick for me. Okay." Dustine sighed.

"I could charge you..." Hill scowled

"You COULD but you won't. Now, if you don't mind?" Dustine said. Hill moved aside, gesturing for her vehicles to clear the way.

"Thank you." Dustine smiled then looked to Yuki. Yuki nodded once and lept out of sight. She smiled at Hill and nodded before driving off. "See ya around."

Maria sighed and walked back to the transport where a pair of agents were waiting for her.

"Agents Barton and Romanoff. Keep an eye on her." Hill said to the red-haired woman and the blonde haired man.

"Yes ma'am," Romanoff and Barton nodded.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Full Metal Tokyo Panic

Chapter Two. Alliances

**May 1st 20:00 GST**

"How is our client, Saber green," Sylia spoke up in Linna's earpiece. Linna hummed as she turned to gaze at her client. Dustine was sitting in a screen enclosed upper porch. She was gazing out the landscape while drawing on a longstemmed pipe. A pair of P-1s were standing guard, hardly bothered by the smoke. "Well?"

"Irritated, but other than that fine," she said softly then sighed as she took an anti cancer pill. "She's engaging in that disgusting habit, though."

"I can understand that." Sylia noted as she watched her from afar with a pair of night vision binoculars. "Its stress release for her."

"Couldn't she relax some OTHER way?" Linna whispered.

"Hey I asked twice...but you said no..." Dustine called out after exhaling a cloud of smoke.

"You could hear me?!" Linna blinked.

"I read lips..." Dustine shrugged glancing sideways at Linna, looking a bit Looking amused. "And stop bitching, you can get a lung-wash on my tab."

"Sorry." Linna sighed.

Dustine waved her over.

"Sorry. I'm still on duty." Linna sighed.

"You don't like me do you..." Dustine asked.

"I just...don't swing that way." Linna sighed.

"Not that. I mean..."

"Well, that too. Your obnoxious."

"Gee, thanks!" Dustine rolled her eyes.

Linna smirked, "Tho you do grow on people."

Priss sighed as she listened to the banter as she hung out elsewhere on the property. She shook her head then gazed out at the land before her. "Sylia how much does this lady have."

"An Acre." Sylia reported.

"Which in Tokyo is... well, lots," Priss noted

"Right. Anything moving?" Sylia asked.

"No, all's quiet."

"Juice, ma'am?"

"GAH!" Priss blurted over the commline causing all to wince. She whirled around then frowned. "Don't do that."

Mikuru, the head maid of the household, just smiled at her. "Sorry, ma'am. Would you still like some Juice?"

"Sure..."

Meanwhile, Dustine concealed a laugh. Ordering Mikuru to do that was SO worth it. Accessing a vr keyboard Dustine saved the video of the blue hardsuit jumping abit. She giggled and called up some data on the members. As an executive of one of the biggest security companies in the world, she kept tabs on the smaller groups that pop up from time to time. She called up saber blues data and tsked at her bio. "Lost her parents early. Then a biker friend. Damn."

Next were the photos. Most of her walking about here or there. Talking with her friends and enjoying a beverage or two. There were more of her in her hardsuit. The suits had gone under revisions from time to time...and the most recent one was looking good on her. Next were photos from her time at Hot Legs. There was a very 'artsy' shot of her in a blond wig, dressed in,well, Not much at all. She was wearing a black mini skirt, red bustier, gloves and a pair of boots.

'Damn...she's actually kind of cute,' Dustine thought, a blush forming on her cheeks as she gazed at the picture of her. She drew on the pipe lazily then exhaled thin stream of smoke while flipping through the photos. Most of it were her on stage but the last shot, amusingly, looked like she was decking the cameraman. There was another shot of her having a smoke break.

'She might be fun to go out with, unlike Yamazaki here...' Dustine mused. Moments later there was a phone call. She deftly picked the phone up and answered it while handling her pipe.

"Ageni speaking."

"Evening Dusty," A male voice murmured conversationally "Its Tony. How are things?"

"Anthony, if you keep calling me that I shall have to use YOUR nickname..." Dustine answered crisply.

"Dustine," he quickly said. "I heard you tussled with GENOM's welcoming party."

"Yeah. It was a mess." Dustine sighed. "But interesting."

"Do tell?" Tony teased.

"The P-1's did pretty well..." Dustine noted.

"I hacked the SHIELD footage," Tony agreed, "very nicely done. Better than Trask's Sentinel program."

"Hacking SHIELD?" Dustine blinked then sighed. "You are so going to get in trouble with them one day, Shell Head."

"Eh, I'll just go on a charm offensive with Maria Hill." Tony waved that off, "And your using Steve's nickname for me?"

"Like that'll work." Dustine snorted as slipped out of her chair. She took a drag from her pipe and blew out the cloud of smoke. "And you know I talk to Steve a lot."

"Are you smoking again?" Tony sighed. "You know your going to die from lung cancer, right?"

"I get a lung wash every few weeks." Dustine shrugged.

"Ew." Tony groaned.

"Wimp." Dustine laughed dragged on the pipe then asked him conversationally. "So why are you calling?"

"Just to check up on you..." Tony noted then mused. "I mean you did just, you know, get attacked by a pair of combat boomers."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Dustine nodded then smirked. "Anything else."

"Straight to the point," Tony nodded "Are you free for a few hours tommorrow, say, around three to five in the afternoon. I have a few things I want to discuss with you at the Shinjuku Tower."

"Eh?" Dustine blinked then checked her schedule. "I've got some free time around four. Will that be okay?"

"Three thirty?" Tony started to haggle. "...and I'll even throw in dinner."

"Yeah...that'll suffice." Dustine nodded.

"See you then," Tony nodded then smiled. "Feel free to bring your bodyguards too."

Tony hung up on her without saying a word. But then that's how tony is. Straight to the point. She dialed a number and waited for the speaker to pick up."

"This is stingray...anything wrong?" Sylia asked.

"There's a slight alteration to our schedule tomorrow." Dustine replied. "Tony's invited me to the Stark Tower in Shinjuku."

"When?" Sylia asked.

"Three thirty..." Dustine sighed.

"Very well, we'll make a the necessary adjustments," Sylia replied.

** 0000 March second 2032 AD 00000**

"THIS is your adjustments?" Dustine sighed as the four armored women followed her towards Stark tower.

"Can't be too careful...besides he doesn't know our identities..." Sylia noted.

"Do you know how often armored nuts attack Stark Tower?" Priss noted.

"Once a month or so?" Dustine shrugged

"What was the last one. Paste Pot Pete?" Linna asked

"TELL me that's not his name."

"Well, he upgraded to calling himself Trapster. But yeah..." Nene answered her as they walked into the lobby. It was spacious and open. There were two flights of stairs leading up to the second and third floor. In rows of two there were mock up of the Iron Man armor that Tony wore.

"Seriously...?" Dustine blinked as she saw the mock up of the mark one. "Augh. Tony. Why do you have to be so egotistical."

"You don't exactly hide your wares either." Sylia noted.

"Well yes...I do have a few armed guards in cyclone armor..." Dustine sighed.

"And he WAS the first to develop man-sized armor," Linna conceded

"We're being lasre scanned," Nene commed everyone

"Where from?"

"The armor mock ups. actually..." Nene noted as they walked in between the column of armors.

"Clever." Sylia noted.

"Security robots?" Linna asked.

When they reached the elevator it pinged open to reveal a cute brown haired woman. The group stiffened a bit, causing Dustine to notice. "Mylene Hoffman. At your service. Mr Stark is expecting  
you."

"Thank you." Dustine nodded and slipped inside joined by the sabers.

They rode in silence for a bit then spoke into her comm piece quietly.

"Why did you react?" Dustine used her comm to address Sylia.

"She's a boomer..." Sylia murmured back.

"Damn. Tony would HAVE to know..."

"Maybe he already does?" Nene mused.

"Maybe. We'll see. If anything happens we'll get you out of there." Sylia noted.

"Right." Dustine nodded then sighed as the door pinged.

The door slipped open and the group walked down a short hallway. At the end of the hallway were a pair of doors. The doors slid open, revealing up a an expansive office .

"Hey." Tony grinned as he stood at the bar. "What do you think of my pet boomer."

"Mr Stark please." Mylene blushed. "I do not appreciate being called a pet. Will momma have to spank?"

"Kinky."

"Yep. He knows." Dustine sighed then walked up to Tony. The pair shook hands. "Tony good to see you again.

"Good to see you, too," Tony nodded then glanced at the Sabers. "...and we finally meet."

"Good afternoon..." Sylia nodded.

"Formally, anyway, I shot you once," Priss noticed.

"A pleasure," Tony nodded "Well. Dustine and I have business matters to discuss..."

"They stay." Dustine nodded.

"C'mon Ageni..." Tony frowned.

"They stay..." Dustine said firmly.

"Rest assured what you say here will not leave this room. Mr Stark." Sylia said crisply.

"Says the faceless woman in a tin suit." Tony quipped.

Sylia didn't bite.

"A faceless woman in a tin suit who is very well payed for her silence."Sylia retorted calmly.

"Fine." Tony sighed. "Anyway...lets get down to business. I propose.."

"What, Again?!" dustine blinked then quipped. "Tony you know your way to old for me...and that I don't swing that way."

"Hey we're both the same age..." Tony shrugged and poured himself a glass of golden brown liquid. "...and you know I never give up. Want a drink?"

"Scotch." Dustine nodded. Dustine watched him pour her one and walked up to the bar. "Whats this proposal."

"First...I'd like to propose a business alliance." Tony noted the glass of scotch.

Dustine paused then hummed. "That...wouldn't be such a bad idea. But that's not really my call to make. Why archangel though? We're just a security company."

"Just a security company?" Tony blinked then smirked as he took a sip of his beverage. "Ageni, your company is one of the top makers of body armor, deterants and defensive systems. Hell, your P-1 systems will eventually replace Boomers and Trask's Sentinels as an effective security deterant. Your company is NOT just another security company."

"Why us? Why me?" Dustine asked.

"Because your dependable, reliable," Tony shrugged then leaned in. "And your more neutral than those guys in hydra or SHIELD...and we both have a few enemies. Hydra, AIM, GENOM."

"Isn't SHIELD supposed to protect us," Nene spoke up.

"From ourselves maybe," Tony rolled her eyes.

Dustine thought a bit then looked at Tony. "What would this alliance entail. Sharing information?"

"WE both have areas we're well connected to.. I scratch your back, you scratch mine?" Tony nodded.

Dustine thought about it then nodded. "What's in it for Archangel?"

"Security contracts mostly." Tony nodded.

"I heard you got jumped by a armored team too," Dustine noted.

"I THOUGHT I kept that out of the news."

"I have ways. Well?" Dustine shrugged.

"Zodiac." Tony admitted then sighed. "They want the specs for my suits, I assume working for AIM."

"Or Genom," Dustine noted "...and they're out for me too. Is it true they stole a suit from you?

Tony made a face. "Yeah, tho thankfully it was a earlier prototype."

"Other wise they'd be handing our asses to us." Dustine noted then frowned. "Though you know that 66C looked an awful lot like War Machine."

"More like the Machine was based on it's chassis. With a lot of fixes." Tony noted then smiled. "So how about it. You scratch my back. I scratch yours?"

Dustine hummed then nodded "I'll think about. I'll have to check with the others, too."

"Very well," Tony sighed then glanced at the team of armored ladies. Blue was leaning against a wall, getting a little too comfortable, Green was standing in a similar position with pink and white were just gazing at the pair. He gestured to them with a smirk. "So how long will they be under your employ."

"For a week or so." Dustine shrugged. "My personal security team is on its way. Why?"

"Something I wanted to show you." Tony padded over to his desk and picked up what looked like a suitcase. "When I heard you were coming here I wanted to give you a welcoming present."

"You shouldn't have..." Dustine sighed at him as he walked over. He handed her the case. "What is it?"

"Its the Defender mark II." Tony smiled then gestured to it. "Go ahead. Try it on."

Dustine looked to the sabers who were now at attention. Dustine smiled at the quartet then put it on the floor. She tabbed it with her feet and the suit started to unfold.

Holy shit.." Dustine muttered as the core module unfolded.

She stepped into the 'legs' then felt the armor clamping in place around her.

"Ma'am?" Saber Blue asked worriedly

"It's fine," Dustine said. She stood upright and thrusted her arms out as the armor snapped into place over her arms and then her chest.

"Nene, full scans. If this is a trap, we may need to get her out FAST." Sylia ordered

"You don't trust Mr Stark?"

"No, not really." Sylia noted.

"Scanning..." Nene nodded. "No traps detected so far. I'll watch the power systems and power train for any abdormalities."

"Right," Sylia nodded and kept an eye on Tony. He didn't have much on him, save for the arc reactor in his chest.

The last parts folded around her chest, pieces clacking together to make a formidible piece of armor. The helmet was next, looking more feminine. Dustine winced and grunted"Argh."

"WHAT?"

"Wedgie, Ooh." Dustine shifted abit then sighed. In front of her was a hud with data on everything around her, with weapons alerts, power sources and so on."Tony, WHY does your chest glow, exactly?"

"Ah. Arc Rractor. Didn't realize it would show up..." Tony shrugged.

"I see." Dustine nodded. Dustine tested out her reflexes, punching the air a few times, then did a standing kick.

"Sylia...I'd say that's stronger than the Cyclones that Archangel is producing." Nene noted.

"And just as strong as their Gryphon armor too." Sylia noted.

Dustine was surprised to not encrypted communications goiung on between the Sabers. On the other hand, wasn't her business...Dustine puffed out a breath then took in some more. Oddly the air didn't get stuffy. "Ah, the smell of fresh armor in the morning."

"The freshener is set to 'New Car' actually..."

"Don't spoil the moment, Tony." Dustine sighed. "I take it that this armor has its own life support."

"Yeah." Tony nodded then shrugged. "It has canned air for a hour, and scrubbers to clean air if needed."

"Good." Dustine nodded then popped open the faceplate. "This is incredible. Thanks."

"Great. Want to take it for a spin. It can fly too." Tony smiled.

"Ah." Dustine glanced at the sabers then smiled contritely at Tony. "Sorry. Pass. Don't want to cause a panick and give these guys a headache. Now How do I get out of this."

"Just tab your right side." Tony nodded. Dustine did so and tha armor unfolded off of her and into the case. She gazed at it then sighed and gave Tony a look. "You know you should really market this."

"Sorry. Don't want to start world war III." Tony shrugged.

"Right." Dustine nodded. "Why this though?"

"Lets just say I owe your family." Tony shrugged.

"Huh," Dustine frowned thoughtfully. "Is that all?"

"Actually, I have another proposal for you," Tony smiled and finished off his beverage. "I want to form a team to deal with rogue metahumans androgue organizations."

"That sounds a lot more dangerous than the first proposal." Dustine frowned. "and isn't there already a federally sanctioned team out there?"

"There is," Tony agreed, "but I don't trust them much."

"I like Big Hero Six." Dustine noted.

"You were into Sentai shows when you were a kid, right," Tony teased.

"I was not...I've just heard they do a lot of good." Dustine snorted.

"And you like the Cutey Honey knock off." Tony teased a bit more.

"Well...she is HOT." Dustine noted.

"But she's not the original you know..." A voice called out just as the doors swished open again. Dustine turned to see a blonde and a black haired woman strolling up to them.

Sylia covertly broadcast to Dustine, 'Android, Ageni. Do you know her?'

"We've met...once or twice..." Dustine whispered as she cupped her hand to her earpiece. She then turned to the blonde haired girl. "Hey Honey. Long time no see."

"Dusty-chan!" Honey smiled. Dustine smiled and put the case down then stood up just as Honey lept at her. The sabers tensed up, ready for anything then blinked as Dustine just caught honey. "How are you?"

"I'm allright." Dustine nodded.

"Dusty-chan?" Tony looked amused.

"Shut up, Tony," Dustine growled as she hugged Honey back.

"Watch the hands, Ageni," Natsuko Aki followed Honey in, looking amused. She was wearing a Stark Security uniform. The sabers glanced at the newcomers warily then relaxed just a tad when Dustine waved them off. Natsuko Aki glanced at the armored women then smiled. "Friends of yours?"

"They're under my employ." Dustine sighed. Dustine put Honey down then looked at Tony. "I take it she's a member?"

"Yeah..." Tony nodded then smiled. "Recruited her after her last battle with Panter Claw."

"Mr Stark helped out with that one," Honey grinned then asked her. "Are you here to join the Defenders? Nat-chan and I are members...and others have joined as well."

"I'm just here on a business meeting," Dustine sighed then smirked. "Defenders, huh? Catchy name. Not Avengers Aisa or Avengers Japan, though?"

"Not my idea...and a totally different motive than the Avengers." Tony shrugged. "The avengers are to there to avenge the world from wrong doing. While the Defenders are, well here to defend Japan and its neighbors, from it."

"How many members?"

"At least a dozen," Tony noted. "Give or take a few."

"Team make up?" Dustine asked.

"Several meta humans, espers, technologists, demigods and a few mutants." Natsuko Aki noted as she flicked through the members on her datapadd.

"Wow," Dustine mumrured. "Why me?"

"We need a solid tactician," Tony nodded then shrugged. "I'm not very good at that. you on the other hand are one of the best tacticians I know. Except for Cap that is. But he's with the Avengers...and SHIELD. So. How about it."

Dustine was about to answer him when her cellphone went off. Dustine sighed and plucked it out of per pocket. She checked who was calling then answered it. "Hey, Madoka. What is it. I'm in an important business meeting."

"Sorry to disturb you ma'am," Madoka answered her. "But Mr Rozenkratz's administrative assistant wanted to meet you for dinner."

"Mason wants to meet me?" Dustine answered crisply. Tony scowled at the news while the sabers clenched their fists and stiffened a little. "When and where?"

"Eight ma'am," Madoka answered her. "At the Saint Regis hotel's top floor restaurant."

Dustine frowned, thinking things through then glanced at the sabers. The sabers nodded warily. "Very well. Tell him I'll be there."

"Understood," Madoka nodded cutting the link.

"Your seriously not meeting him." Tony frowned.

"Don't worry, our alliance is intact." Dustine frowned then sighed. "I just want to meet Quincy Rozenkratz's right hand man, that's all...and see what he wants."

"Are you crazy, lady?!" Saber Blue retorted. "This is so uncool and probably a trap."

"You called me crazy yesterday," Dustine noted to her then smiled at Tony as she held out her hand. "Sorry I can't stay. But I will think about your offer for me to join the Defenders."

"Good luck tonight," Tony sighed and they shook hands. "Call if you need us. Okay?"

"I will," Dustine nodded and walked out of the office. The Sabers walked with her down the hallway and joined her in the elevator.

"This is highly irregular and very Dangerous," Saber Prime noted to Dustine. "I suggest you call your office and have them cancel this meeting, Miss Ageni."

"Sorry, no can do," Dustine shrugged.

"It's a trap!" the pink Knight Sabers noted cutely.

"You LOVE using that line, don't you?" Saber Green noted.

"My fave movie series." Saber Pink noted. The quintet walked out of the lobby and down the steps where Dustines car was waiting for her.

"It may be a trap," Dustine addressed the team, "but I want a better feel for what he's capable of."

Sylia sighed then frowned. "Very well. What do you suggest we do.

"I'd like a straight answer," Dustine said as they got into her car, "How quickly could you break into someone's facility and steal data?"

"Depends...where are we striking...and what are your motives?" Sylia asked.

"I'm going into this meeting to occupy Mason." Dustine nodded. "I want you to break into a Genom facility, hook into their corporate network and go snooping."

"What are we looking for?" Sylia asked.

"Data on the 66C To help Tony..." Dustine nodded. "...and see if anyone in GENOM ordered a hit on Catherine."

"Ageni..." Syila sighed.

"I'll pay you double the amount I'm currently paying you if you can find a solid hit." Dustine noted.

"Very well...but your still putting yourself at..." Sylia began then stopped when Dustine pulled out a very odd looking side arm. "That's your new gun the Dominator."

"Yeah." Dustine nodded. "Yup. Stun, explode and 'turn to chunky salsa' modes."

"Ew." Nene made a face under her armor.

"Its perfect for human like boomers...and I know Mason had a few guarding him." Dustine nodded.

"I don't know if I should be impressed or just disgusted." Sylia sighed.

"Big boom for big problems." Dustine shrugged.

"Very well," Sylia sighed. "Where's our target."

"I'll give you the cooridinates." Dustine nodded.

**00000 Later that night 0000**

Dustine sighed as she waited in a private dining room. She was dressed in a two piece pant suit and was wearing a white turtle neck. She had some armor under the turtle neck which was chafing a little. On the other hand, being bullet resistant was good.

'Damn it...this is really starting to annoy me...where is mason...' Dustine thought. Just then the door opened and a slick looking buisness man walked in. He was followed by a quartet of women who all had angular looking faces.

'Boomers I'll bet. Probably 33Cs...' Dustine guessed.

"Miss Ageni...Its good to finally meet you." Brian Mason smiled "We're deeply saddened by the loss of your mother."

'A plastic smile with fake condolences...' Dustine thought. 'What a shark this guy is.'

"I appreciate the condolences," Dustine answered equally sincerely. "So what are we going to talk about?"

"Straight to the point. So much like your mother." Mason nodded causing Dustine to grunt just a bit. "I'm here to offfer an exclusive partnership between Archangel and GENOM, Dustine Ageni."

"A partnership?" Dustine frowned.

"THis is Lily, Rose, Heather and Thumper. You could have any one of them if you join us..." Mason smiled.

"I'm not a plastic kind of girl."

"Come now Miss Ageni..." Mason smiled.

"I know how GENOM works and I don't want to be associated with your company." Dustine shrugged "Bsides, our P-1 is a superior product to the boomer. Why ally?"

"Miss Ageni I think you should reconsider your thinking..." Mason said grimly waving the girls forwards. The quartet of women surround her in a semi circle then produce laser claws from their fingers.

"That's a bit much. Mason," Dustine noted, backing away from the table.

"Agreed," the attractive redhead stepped forward to Dustine's side. She was wearing a short chinese dress and a pair of boots. She got into a ready stance. "Order your boomer henchmen to stand down."

"Who?" Dustine blinked.

"Eiko." Eiko nodded. "Mr Stark suggested I shadow you...just in case."

"Stark..." Mason frowned. Moments later a black haired, slim young woman joined the redhead.

"Someone should really trim those nails," X-23 added as she poppd claws from the back of her hand.

Mason scowled then gestured to them. "Get them."

Dustine growled "Cover me!"

"Fastball Special," X-23 yelled. Eiko easilly picked her up and FLUNG her at the startled boomers. The boomers reeled back a bit as X-23 clashed with them. Eiko grinned as Dustine flipped over the small dining table.

"Holy shit..." Dustine murmured as the two women attacked the boomers. As flying debris zinged by her, the copper skinned woman pulled out a big side arm. Eiko knocked one's head clean off while X-23 stabbed another in the chest, causing it to shudder and fall limply to the floor. "Damn they're good."

Dustine watched X-23 parry with the last one a bit...sparks flying before she cleaved the 33C in half.

"Shit," she realized, "where's Mason?"

"Fled." X-23 noted calmly, using a foot claw to decapitate her enemy

"Damn..." Dustine cursed then winced when Eiko twisted a boomers headaround...leaving it a lifeless heap of metal. "Remind me to not to get on your bad side."

s"Thanks, I think," Eiko laughed. "Did anyone get a recording of him being a slimeball?"

"Scramble field," Dustine sighed, "kills all recorders."

"Too bad..." Eiko sighed the frowned as security started to arrive on the scene. "Uh oh."

"Well well..." Natsuko Aki smiled. "Honey TOLD me you guys would be increasing my work load today."

"Sorry." Dustine sighed.

Natsuko Aki looked more amused than anything else. "Let's see, destruction of property, assault on Boomers, disturbing the peace..."

"You're going to charge us?"

"No, I have witnesses saying Mason started it... at least before they ran away. Natsuko Aki shook her head then rolled her eyes when she heard a bunch of heavy boots. "Oh great. ADP is here..."

"AD Police..." A tall looking man flashed a badge. "We heard that there was a boomer attack here."

"Oh, hi Leon. Who gets to run this one?" Natsuko Aki asked.

"Well, boomer based assault..." Leon noted.

"But not at a Genom or associated facility..." Natsuko noted.

"But our jurisdiction clearly states..." Leon noted.

"Great..." Dustine sighed. "I'm going to be here all night."

"We'll keep you company?" Eiko quiped then smiled when his partner walked up with a tablet in hand. "Hey Daley. here to ask us for our statement."

Daley Wang nodded, "Yep.. We'll record your statements while they flirt."

"WE DO NOT FLIRT!" The pair blurted.

"Sure..." Daley looked amused "Now then. Who wants to go first?"

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**0000 May 2nd 2032 20:00GST 0000**

"I can't believe she sent us out here," Priss complained as they stood above a GENOM facility. "We should be guarding her crazy ass. That's what we should be doing right now."

"Enough editorial. Are you tracking the security movements?"

"The boomers are patrolling in pairs. Pretty bad pattern too, they're out of each others sight a lot." Priss reported then asked. "Ambush one pair and break in before the others can see?"

"Sounds like a plan." Linna responded. "Nene what do you think?"

"Sounds good to me too." Nene responded then advised them."Be careful. I'll put a image on your heads up display for the infrared security beams," she noted

"Right." The others nodded.

"Its show time girls." Sylia said as she was standing on a rock. "Lets go."

"Roger." The others responded

Full Metal Tokyo Panic

Chapter Three Investigations.

**0000 May 6th 2032AD 0000**

"Baby sister I love you..." Erica frowned at her. "But Are you INSANE!?"

"Yes, but the nice psycho-doc gave me a cirtificate and everything." Dustine joked, smiling as Madoka handed her a cup of coffee. Madoka nodded and padded out of the office.

"Be serious Dustine." Erica frowned. "THat was very dangerous."

"Dangerous how?" Dustine blinked then smiled. "The sabers are good independant contractors who know what they're doing. I trust them."

"No. Not that." Erica shook her head then frowned. "I meant the meeting. You could have been captured or hurt while meeting with that executive from GENOM, Dustine."

"Oh, you mean MASON." Dustine laughed then took another sip of her coffee. "Had to walk into the trap, Erica, if only to see how far he'd go."

"You know, I hate it when you're THIS hands on with things." Erica frowned.

"But sitting in a office is BORING!" Dustine pouted.

"STOP Acting your like 18, damn it," Erica sighed.

"I stopped acting like that when I joined the armed forces." Dustine sighed. "...and we both know how that panned out."

"What happened on Genosha wasn't your fault." Erica softened just a bit.

"I resigned in protest. I should have stayed, tried to blunt the damage maybe..." Dustine frowned.

"No way. It would have played out that way no matter what you did." Erica frowned. After she resigned Dustine joined Archangel's security teams where they did some good through out the world.

"Erica..." Dustine murmured.

"I AM glad that you put your skills to good use...I just wish you wouldn't pull stunts like last night." Erica sighed. "So, how did your talk with Tony go."

"Stark want's an alliance." Dustine shrugged.

"Did you say no?" Erica wondered

"Just that we'd think about it. You object?"

Erica hummed. "An alliance wouldn't be bad. I'll pass on to the other members of the board and see what they say."

"Good." Dustine nodded.

"Anything else?" Erica asked.

Dustine sighed. "He...wants me to join the Defenders."

"De..." Erica burst out laughing.

"It's not THAT bad a name!" Dustine blurted

"Sorry." Erica laughed some more. "I would have called it something less corny. Anyway, why would he want you to join this new group? Doesn't he know that your busy."

"Tactical leader I guess," Dustine shrugged then sighed. "Hell he even sent two of their members to protect me from Mason 33Cs."

"I see..." Erica nodded then asked warily. "Did you agree. We BOTH know you'd never turn down a chance like this."

"I don't know..." Dustine sighed and took a sip of her coffee. "It sounds interesting but risky at the same time."

"...and right now your focused on finding mothers killer, right?" Erica mused. Dustine jerked a bit.

"I am NOT..."

"You never could lie to me, lil' sis." Erica sighed.

Dustine blushed then nodded. "Yeah. I am."

Erica sighed and shook her head. "Is this why you rushed straight to japan...?"

Dustine looked a little petulant. "I did not rush... exactly. We needed someone here quickly."

"Dustine..." Erica rolled her eyes, "YOu took off so fast your security detail is still back there."

Dustine blushed and looked away.

"Little sis..." Erica sighed.

"Yes." Dustine gazed at her.

"Leave it to our investigative teams. We're still looking into the matter." Erica frowned. "Your going to burn yourself out in a matter of years if you keep this up. Relax."

"I don't DO relaxed." Dustine crossed her arms and pouted.

Erica blinked then chuckled.

"What?" Dustine blinked.

"You look so cute now..." Erica laughed.

"Oh shut up..." Dustine tried to look dignified and failed.

"So did you get any data from the raid..." Erica asked knowningly.

"Some..." Dustine nodded then sighed. "Mostly about the 66C...the other data is encrypted. Do you want me to send it to your teams."

"Please." Erica nodded then sat back. "Are you going to drop this?"

"For now," Dustine said, smiling charmingly "I promise to be careful and listen to my security, But I can not let this go... both personally AND for the company."

"For the company?" Erica asked.

"Our rivals can not be allowed to think they can get away with this" Dustine frowned. "NO one will be safe if they think they can strike at us with no copnsequences."

Erica eyed her thoughtfully then sighed. "Just don't go to the tower and start shooting allright. Thats what a cowboy would do. Besides...it could be anyone. OSCORP. AIM. Hydra. Hammer Corp...or pro-human forces."

"I won't jeez," Dustine pouted.

Erica giggled then asked her again. "So...will you join the Defenders?"

"Probably... we can use them for our agenda, as well." Dustine noted then sighed. "...and I kind of owe them too, now."

"Tony probably wants you alive as well for his own interests too you know." Erica noted.

"For all we know he could be going over the data on our P-1's right now." Dustine shrugged then sighed. "I'll probably approach them once the security team arrives. How are they?"

"They should be there on the 15th..." Erica noted. "They're still cleaning up the gang war between the Hand and the Black Dragons. Why did your team intervene anyway."

"Well, we couldn't have them fighting near our main processor factory." Dustine shrugged.

"I see," Erica nodded then sighed. "I wont stop you joining the Defenders. Just do it AFTER the team lands, okay? I'll only allow your little stunt once. Do this again and  
I'll pull you out of there and send you to the annex in russia."

Dustine gulped then nodded. "Yes big sister."

"Good girl." Erica nodded. "I'll call you on the fifteenth. Later."

Dustine sighed when Erica cut the link. She put the receiver down in its cradle and slouched in her seat. "Erica hasn't lost her touch."

**0000 9:00AM May 7th 2032AD 0000**  
Top floor Archimedes Tower

Leon McNichol frowned thoughtfully as he sat in a tastefully decorated resturant. It was seated atop Archimedes tower. Here he could get a decent view of the other towers in the area...but funnily enough it was right across Musashi tower. He suspected that Archangel staff set up its guests here. But he couldn't be sure. A pair of cute waitresses walk past him. Thebrown haired man smiled then frowned when a pair of tails emerged from their skirts.

"Magic users," Natsuko Aki noted as she sat opposite of him.

"You take all this so calmly," Leon noted

"I take it you never visit this part of the financial district..." Natsuko Aki noted.

"Not really no.." Leon shook his head.

"Its a haven for Magic users, cryptids and mutants. Same thing for Roppongi or Akibara." Natsuko Aki smiled then sighed. "Did you really have to waltz into GENOM tower to get answers? Is thatwhy you were offically taken off this case."

"If someone didn't do that, Mason would smell a rat," Leon noted

"Aye." Natsuko Aki nodded then sighed. "And your bosses head would be on the block."

"Yeah." Leon nodded. "He's used to it tho."

"Aye." Natsuko Aki nodded

"Any info on their target?" Leon asked.

"Ageni..?" Natsuko Aki blinked then smirked. "What do you want to do. Pin her down and grill her?"

"Dangerous," Leon noted, "she can buy and sell us out of her pocket change."

"Point." Natsuko Aki sighed.

"Not that we won't DO it, but... carefully." Leon laughed

"Perhaps we should ask for an interview." Natsuko Aki noted.

"I agree to that." Leon nodded "Or you could ask her out. She likes the ladies I hear..."

"Don't push your luck, leon-poo." Natsuko Aki rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me Leon poo." The tall man groused

**0000 12:00PM GST Archangel Tower. 0000**

"Thanks for seeing me on such short notice," Natsuko Aki nodded as they sat in a private dining room in archangel tower.

"Well, you asked so politely..." Dustine smiled wryly.

"Indeed," Natsuko Aki nodded. "Besides, we can do it here or drag you downtown..."

"Which would be problematic." Dustine nodded. "So why did you want to meet me?"

"I'd like a official statement for the case file..." Natsuko Aki noted.

"Can we talk off the record first?" Dustine noted.

"You mean about Mason trying to kill you and why you won't press charges?" Natsuko Aki asked dryly

"I'm not a complete idiot. And there were a few witnesses before the fight actually started." she noted then frowned at her. "Besides, I talked to Tony and Eiko. I don't mean any disrespect, ma'am, but what you did was VERY reckless."

"I was protecting myself," Dustine shrugged.

"...and what about that security detail that we know about?" Natsuko Aki asked.

'Tony's told her EVERYTHING?' Dustine thought.

"What was your game, why did you face him alone," Natsuko Aki asked.

"I wanted to see what I'm up against." Dustine frowned."And what he might confess to if he thought we were alone."

Natsuko Aki blinked then sighed. "This is about Catherine. Isn't it."

Dustine narrowed her eyes. "Your sharp."

"Goes with the job," Natsuko Aki nodded. "Well...is it about Catherine, Ageni?"

Before Dustine could answer both of their phones rang.

"Could you two PLEASE stop trying to see who's the alpha female?" came over both their phones. Without, interestingly enough, their hitting the answer button. Tony Stark continued briskly over the line. "We've got a emergency on our hands.

"Whats the problem?" Dustine asked.

"Boomers are attacking the residental area outside shinjuku. They're targeting mutants." Tony answered her. "Be careful theres a wildcard out there intervening. We're just not sure whose side he's on."

Dustine frowned "Why would Genom...?"

"Organ harvesting," Natsuko Aki said bleakly. "We think they're harvesting Mutant organs for their abilities."

"Damn it..." Dustine growled then growled her hand. "Come on!"

"Where are we..." Natsuko Aki asked.

"Ive got just the thing..." Dustine noted. She pulled out a handset and dialed a number. "Satsuki. Is Stars or Lighting team available?"

"Lightning is handling a situation in China and Stars is on standby." Satsuki answered her. "Why?"

"Tell Takamachi to suit up. They're needed." Dustine answered briskly as she walked through a maze of corridors. "Theres a boomer attack outside shinjuku and their targeting mutants. You can verify this with Tony Stark."

"Understood," Satsuki answered crisply. "Will you be going out with them, ma'am?"

"Yes." Dustine nodded. "Contact Saber prime on a closed channel."

"Roger," Satsuki sighed then reminded her. "Stay sharp and cool out there, ma'am. You've been already warned by your sister once."

"Right right," Dustine sighed then pocketed the phone as they walked up to an elevator shaft.

They stepped into the open shaft, then air and a force field platform carried them up.

"What happens if the field fails?"

"Splat."

"Seriously?"

"Kidding..." Dustine smirked.

"Not funny."

They reached their destination and Dustine smiled as she saw the team already suiting up. "Ladies."

"Good morning!" Nanoha and the others nodded. Nanoha had a cheerful expression on her face as she slipped into her softsuit. Subaru looked ready for anything while Teana had an intense look in her eyes. Like she wanted to prove herself or something. Vita however just looked grumpy.

"Oi...why'd you have to call us on short notice." Vita frowned.

"Boomers are attacking mutants in a residential district outside Shinjuku," Dustine told them. They listened to her briefing quietly with thoughtful expressions on their faces. "The regular police can't handle it."

"ADP?" Nanoha asked.

"You've SEEN their Mandroids, right?" Dustine frowned.

"Point..." Vita nodded then asked. "What's our objective?"

"Protect the mutants in the area and defeat the boomers." Dustine nodded.

"We think they're harvesting mutant organs." Dustine frowned.

"Ew." Teana made a face.

"My sentiments exactly," Vita nodded then jabbed thumb at Natsuko Aki. "What about her..."

"Piggy back?"

"HELL NO," Natsuko Aki yelped.

"Dusty sempai I don't think she would like that." Subura smiled nervously.

"Point." Dustine nodded then eyed her. "Princess carry while wearing CVR-3?"

"Stop teasing her." Nanoha shook her head then nodded. "Give her the spare armor."

"Oh thank goodness," Natsuko Aki sighed. Dustine sighed and walked over to the armor cabinet and pulled out a pink Gryphon Mk IV suit. "You're kidding."

"Nope. That's it." Dustine smiled. "Honey-chan is out there."

With a growl Natsuko Aki started suiting up.

"Suit up. They need us out there." Dustine nodded. Wordlessly they tugged tugged out their armor and started to suit up in their Type IV Marathon Power suits. Dustine grinned and tugged her armor cabinet open. The armor, fitted on an articulate mechanical hangar, folded out in front of her. Dustine stepped into its armored boots and leggings. She smiled as the rest of the suit slipped into place over her back, then her arms and then her chest. A armored collar clamped snuggly around her neck as the cabinet offered her a helmet. She regarded its opaque faceplate then slammed it on her head.

Dustine smiled as the Heads Up Display appeared in front of her on her faceplate. She turned to Natsuko Aki with a smile as her HUDs identification system highlighted her suit and its wearer.

"Ready?" she asked Natsuko Aki.

"Just a sec, getting the plumming connections," Natsuko Aki growled

Dustine winced. "Take your time..."

Moments later she sighed. "There."

"Ready?" Dustine asked again.

"No, but we gotta." Natsuko Aki sighed.

"Right." Dustine nodded then turned to the group. "Arm yourselves then get in launch positions."

"Yes ma'am," The others nodded then drew various weapons from their locker.

Dustine smiled and tugged out a weapon from the locker. It looked like a rifle but then it changed into a wicked looking sycthe.

"Ooh. I likey." Natsuko Aki smiled.

"here you can have this." Teana handed her a big club with a octagonal head. "It turns into a rocket launcher."

"I like this too." Natsuko Aki smiled. "Can I keep it?"

"Sorry. No. Company property." Teana shook her head.

"Aaaaw." Natsuko Aki pouted.

"Don't be mean." Subaru teased teana.

"Are we ready?" Nanoha smiled as she wielded what looked like a sniper rifle.

"Ready." The others nodded.

"Good. Get to the launch pads." Nanoha smiled then grinned at dustine. "We'll leave Natsuko Aki's instructions to you."

"Right." Dustine nodded

"Whee, fun," Natsuko Aki noted dryly.

Dustine smiled as they walked up to a bunch of chambers. Nanoha and the others waved to them as their chamber doors closed on them.

"This does not look like its going to be fun." Natsuko Aki noted.

"Relax." Dustine smiled as she led her up to a chamber. "When you get into the chamber stand in the center. After that you'll feel something tugging at you abit. That'll be the magnets grabbing your suit.

"O...kay." Natsuko Aki nodded. She strode into the center and looked around. "Now what."

"Brace yourself. It can be kinda rough." Dustine called out waving to Natsuko Aki. Natsuko Aki just shrugged as the tube door slammed closed and locked up tight.

"What do you mean, Rough?" Natsuko Aki called out then grabbed when she was grabbed. "Okay...that's a slightly unpleasant feeling. I wonder what she meant by..."

Moments later, the floor fell away in sections leaving her literally hanging in the air. She looked down and frowned as heard the magnets charging up.

"Th...Thats new. But I wonder what she meant when she sai...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Natsuko Aki yelped as she was thrown high into the air by the maglev launcher then grunted as  
her her wings deployed. "Wings?"

"Yeah. It is a Gryphon Mk IV suit after all." Dustine noted. "The suit has a self guidance system. Just relax and enjoy the flight."

"What if we need to make a course correction?" Natsuko Aki asked.

"Veer off to the left a little...or barrel roll..' Dusttine shrugged then sighed. "I'd advise against it though, for now. Just shifting would chnge your flight dynamics."

"Trust me...I won't." Natsuko Aki shrugged as she clutched her bazooka.

Dustine smiled then blinked when she heard a pinging in her ear. "Hello Saber prime."

"Are you en route to the boomer attack?" Sylia asked simply.

"No, we're sight seeing."

"Yeah, the city is pretty from this height," Vita added.

"Are you going in with one of your combat teams?" Sylia asked as her team bounced from building to building, following Dustine's route.

"Yeah," Dustine nodded and called out over the commline. "Be advised: There are a few mutants fighting the boomers. One of them is a wild card. Over."

"Actually there's a couple of wild cards," Nene reported as she flew in her motoroid behind the sabers. "On 11th street there's a pair of women who have magic...hair...wielding pistols. They're dealing with the Collector androids...and their salaryman boomer overseers."

'Charolette and Monique,' Dustine grunted at that. 'How the hell did they get here so fast?'

Nene said"The other is a blonde wielding a sword, a dress and armored gauntlets."

'Arturia Pendragon?!' Dustine noted. "...and the fourth?"

"Um...big man with claws...leaping from target to target." Nene reported.

"Claws from the back of his hands? Or on his fingers?" Dustine asked.

"Fingers." Nene reported.

"Crap," Dustine scrunched her eyes. "All units...handle all with extreme caution...especially the the last one. His code name is Sabertooth. Real name is Victor Creed."

There was a pause before Priss blurted. "Your shitting me?! Sabertooth?!"

"Relax, Saber blue...What about the others?" Sylia asked.

"Magic...mostly." Dustine noted.

Sylia sighed. "I'm not sure I like that."

"You get used to it. I recommend not thinking about it too much."

"Very well..." Sylia sighed as they approached the battlefield. "Are you going to take the lead or shall I. Call it."

"Sabers go in hard and fast." Dustine advised after glancing at her layout of the district. "Nanoha and I will back you up from up top...Teana and Subura will back you up on the ground. Vita and Natsuko look after each other"

"Roger...Nene keep an eye on the situation" Sylia nodded then rushed ahead. "Linna with me. Priss back us up."

"Meet you down on the ground..." Subaru smiled as she dove after the sabers.

"Hey wait up..." Teana blurted. Subaru grinned as she skimmed along a building wall, then her boots seemed to adhere, wheels emerging as she rollerbladded right down.

"That freaks me out," Dustine muttered then took aim at a collector android who spotted Teana and the others.

"Dibs on the left!" Nanoha yelled as she readied her long arm.

"Go for it." Dustine nodded. "I'll get the one on the right."

Nanoha coolly aimed and fired, blasting the thing's head off. Then punched some shots through the body to be safe.

Dustine landed on the roof top, aimed then fired at another collector android, watching with satisfaction as her round pulped its head with ease. The collector android fell into a heap of mechanics and flesh as Dustine turned to target another one, then stopped to watch Linna deal with it. She twirled, spun then lashed out at it with her razor ribbons"Jeez. She's graceful."

"Keep your thoughts on the job, Dustine," Nanoha teased.

"Yes mom," Dustine sighed and targeted the next boomer.

"Raaaggh!" Vita yelled as she swung her rocket hammer, knocking a Salaryman boomer's head clean off. She grinned and turned to Natsuko. "How's that?"

"Not bad," Natsuko nodded then swung her bazooka bat, caving in several collector androids craniums. "Got five."

"A competition eh?" Vita grinned then smiled. "I welcome it."

"Don't get to carried away, Vita," Dustine sighed. "You too Natsuko."

"AGENI!" the leader of the surviving mutants roared.

Dustine looked down from her sniping perch and saw a man tall caucasian male standing in the middle of the road. He had short hair and was wearing black overcoat, black jeans and a black shirt.

"Victor. Been awhile," Dustine noted dryly from her perch.

"He could probably smell me..." Dustine whispered back. "He has enhanced senses."

Dustine dropped down and held up a arm giving then a clenched fist, telling them to hold their fire.

"Miss Ageni..." Sylia said warningly.

"He's not THAT stupid," Dustine said.

"Hopefully," she added.

"What do you want." Dustine asked.

"Did you send these things here." Creed demanded.

"Like I'd use faulty products." Dustine snorted. That got a faint smile from Creed.

"Point," he admitted. He casually disembowls a salaryman leaping at him. "Your products are top of the line. As I recall."

"Your point..." Dustine asked.

"So why the hell do you let these bastards still operate?"

"Victor we both know that GENOM produces and owns everything to Cars to electronics to even ships." Dustine noted. "So what would happen if GENOM ceases to exist the very next day."

"Why you..." Priss grunted.

"I'm not know towing to them..." Dustine turned to priss then turned back to Victor. "But I do know that there needs to be a balance..."

"Oh bull," CReed scoffed.

"Sylia..." Priss whispered over their commline.

"Ageni does have a point..." Sylia noted back. (Hrm...when does She hulk appear...now?)

"Whats your game. Why are you keeping them around?"

"To stave off economic collapse." Dustine shrugged.

"Stop screwing with me...your keeping them around because you know you'll beat them down the line." Creed growled.

"Does that even make sense?" she started.

Moments later, the building next to them seemed to explode outward. Glass shards and metal went everywhere as a tall green figure barreled out of the store. A pair of collector androids were clinging to her, then were smashed to the ground by her sheer might. The green haired woman righted herself then looked at the armored figures. "Well well...the calvary has arrived."

"She Hulk?!" Dustine exclaimed.

"Ageni...nice seeing you again..." Jennifer Walters, AKA She Hulk, nodded. She then sniffed then turned to see Victor Creed smiling feraly at her. "Creed."

"Hello, Walters," Creed nodded then readied his claws. "I think I have a score to settle with you."

"Now is not the time, Creed," Jennifer scowled, turning towards the last remaining boomers and collector androids. "We've got these to deal with...and find out who sent them."

Creed growled then lept at her, bounding the all the way like a predator. She Hulk sighes and steps aside slightly then snatches him out of the air by the collar. "You shouldn't leap at ladies like that. Its unbecoming of you Creed."

Hey!" Creed yelped and flailed.

She hulk sighed and brought him in for a bear hug. "Now ageni!"

"Sorry!" Dustine blurted as she lashed out at Creed's back, punching him hard. Creed grunted then howled as the knuckle tasers did their job. Creed continued to howl then passed out in She Hulk's arms. "Time for you to sleep it off, Creed."

"Thanks."She Hulk nodded, smiling at the woman wearing the power suit. "I think we both needed that."

"I just wanted creed to settle down a bit," Dustine nodded then sighed. "...and I didn't want either of you to get hurt. At any rate, thanks for helping us out with that, Walters."

"What else is a Defender for," Jennifer winked at Dustine. She then frowned. "Its obvious whomever they are they're hunting mutants just like the U-men a while ago. But for what purpose."

"Its GENOM, we think," Dustine growled. "But we don't have anything to back that up."

"Now we do," A voice called out as a pair of androids and the upper torso of a salaryman boomer fell to their feet. Dustine blinked then looked up to see a red skinned woman smiling at them.  
"Nice to see the gang all back together."

"Ross..." Dustine sighed.

"Hey darlin, good to see ya," Ross sauntered over to her and chuckles. "Happy to see me."

"Thrilled," Dustine drawled as the others looked at her then looked at each other.

"Oh, don't be shy now," Ross grinned then teased the woman. "We could always start where we left off."

"Sorry. You'd kill me," Dustine sighed. The others blushed at the seemingly double entrandre while Priss just scowled.

"Well well if it isn't Catherine's youngest offspring," A pair of women wearing black leather body suits noted as they exited the hole that She Hulk smashed through. The first had long black hair and brown eyes while the other had short brown hair and blue eyes. The brown eyed lady smiled and winked at Dustine. "I believe we haven't been introduced. I'm Bayonetta. This is Jeanne. We've been dying to meet you."

"Charmed." Dustine drawled and wondered what they were doing here.

Moments later, Cutey Honey also walked through the hole as well. Her cheeks were smudged with soot. She brightened when she saw Dustine looking unscathed in her armor. "Dustine! You're all right. Thank goodness!"

"Same," Dustine nodded and wondered if she was here on Defenders duty "Though it looks like you had one hell of a fight."

"Yeah." Honey nodded then hugged her. "So do you."

"Um honey. Shouldn't you be checking on Natsuko over there?" Dustine pointed to Natsuko who was just waving at her. Cutey Honey giggled and trotted over to check on her. Dustine puffed out a breath then heard the approach of high powered lift fans. She turned and smiled slightly as various lift fan helicopters and aerodynes approached the embattled district. "Shall we take this elsewhere. Looks like our rides our here."

"Yes I..." She-Hulk nodded then jerked back as the girl simply appeared in front of her. "What..."

"Mutant cheesecake coming through," the purple skinned girl joked as she grabbed Creed.

*BLINK* Both disappeared in a burst of light.

"Crap!" She hulk yelped.

"Don't worry. We'll deal with him later." Dustine sighed as the Heli's and aerodynes descended. The rest of the mutants dispersed into the day causing the others to sigh. "Welp. That's that. Got a lot of crap to clean up though."

"Sylia...theres a self destruct signal!" Saber pink blurted.

"What?!" The others blurted. Moments later the semi intact machines explode lighting up the entire block. The heli's and the aerdynes held off until the explosions subsided then descended to the ground.

"Thank god for armor," Priss muttered then sighed as AD POLICE trucks and other vehicles pushing into the beleaguered block. "Uh oh."

"Gonna dash?" Dustine asked.

"Would you mind if we left, ma'am?" Sylia asked.

"Trouble?"

"Well, they never CAUGHT us at anything, but.." Sylia shrugged.

"Right. Go. Half of my security team is here anyway." Dustine gestured to Charolette, Dominque and Arturia.

"Them? They are your security team?" Priss blurted. "Why didn't you tell us, Ageni?!"

"You didn't ask?" Dustine shrugged. Priss started to curse but Sylia laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Save it for later, Priss," Sylia sighed and bound away. "We'll talk later."

"Whew." Dustine sighed then sighed as the heli's touched down. Several AD Police officers and inspectors strode amongst the wreckage taking it all in. She turned to Natsuko and smiled. "Looks like its going to be one of those days...or nights."

"My boss might not like this." Natsuko sighed. "I was supposed to interview you on what happend a few days ago after all."

"...and we're back to that. Just like that." Dustine snorted.

"Was I right?" Natsuko asked.

"I'll answer you later," Dustine whispered as Leon walked up. She nodded, with her visor still down "Hello, Inspector McNichol."

"We've got the report of a attempted assault and murder," Leon approached them, "first of all, thank you for your help stopping this."

"We did what we could," Dustine nodded

"NOw, PLEASE tell me you'll provide statements and descriptions..." Leon said

"Even better, we have video, and witnesses." Dustine jabbed her thumb at She Hulk, Red She Hulk and her team.

"Alright. " Leon nodded turned to the lady bearing the bazooka bat. "Don't tell me."

"You got me..." Natsuko sighed as she takes off her helmet.

"Your boss is going to have a field day with this you know," Leon noted.

"I was off duty," she shrugged

"Still..." Leon teased. Dustine sighed, feeling a bit responsible for that.

Natsuko hit him in the shoulder, "TELL me you wouldn't wanna pilot one of these suits, Leon-poo."

"Ow..." Leon grunted.

"Carefull.." Dustine teased her. "In your suit he's fragile."

"Gee thanks," Leon winced

"...and so are you pumpkin." She Hulk teased Dustine as she walked towards a group of cops who were waiting to take her statement.

"I am NOT your pumpkin." Dustine growled.

"You'd make a good puppy though," Bayonetta teased. Jeanne chuckled and nodded.

"Arrrgh." Dustine threw her hands in the air

**0000 19:30PM GST 0000**

Exhausted, Dustine collapsed to her bed. Moments later, the phone dinged and dinged again.

"Damn phone... open chat, no visual." Dustine scowled.

"Ageni?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Dustine answered dryly. "What do you want Tony?"

"Oh, I am SO feeling the love. Tony deadpanned

"Sorry. Tired." Dustine sighed. Dustine thought about telling him she's naked, but thought against it. Besides, he'd probabvly be pervy about it.

"Understood," Tony answered, "but I wanted to congradulate you on how well it went."

"Thanks." Dustine nodded. "But I also had help via the Sabers and Stars...as well as members of my personal security team."

"I see," Tony hummed then asked her briskly. "Is your team there now?"

"Yes, they're all in bed with me."

"Not THAT. Tho it's a hell of a mental image..."

"Kidding," Dustine laughed, "Half of them. Security tells me the rest are still busy."

"I see." Tony murmured thoughtfully.

"Worried?" she asked

"Someone wants you dead, so yes..." Tony nodded.

"Yeah." Dustine sighed. "So why'd you call?"

"Uhm, and there's a unexpected complication."

"Oh?" Dustine asked

"We have a situation developing in the US...and I need to keep a close eye on it." Tony noted.

"...and that means?" Dustine asked having a sinking feeling about what he was going to say next.

"I'm putting you in charge of the DEfenders." Tony stated. "My tower is also yours too."

"Now?" Dustine blinked.

"As soon as possible..." Tony nodded. "You've probably met a few more of the members during your fight today."

"Your serious...?" Dustine blinked. "I don't think I can run the business side...since I've got my own duties at Musashi tower."

"Don't worry." Tony reassured her. "Biko will handle that, as well as Defenders Tower."

"You're actually CALLING it that?" Dustine said with a bemused laugh.

"Why not. I can't call it Mega-Tokyo Tower. Right?" Tony shrugged.

"Fine." Dustine sighed then nodded. "I guess that makes you..."

"Advisor." Tony nodded.

"Just what I need...a snarky advisor." Dustine shook her head.

"I'll try to be hands off, as hard as that'll be." Tony teased. Dustine sighed at the double entendre. "...add members as you see fit...just make sure they gel well with the group. Okay?"

"Right..." Dustine sighed.

"We good?" Tony asked.

"Yes, Less than thrilled to have this dropped on me, but..."

"Great. Your a trooper kiddo. See you." Tony smiled and cut the link.

Dustine blinked, scowled then rang her sister. "Dusty. What is it?"

"Tony just foisted the defenders on me..."

"Foisted?"

Dustine laughed mirthlessly. "You know what I mean."

"Sudden complication?" Erica realized.

"he said something was developing in the US." Dustine noted.

"I'll keep an eye on that..." Erica nodded. "Will you be okay?"

"Barring unexpected complications, probably," Dustine nodded.

"I'll see if Janice can send the rest of the team to you asap," Erica nodded then sighed. "I've learned about the battle. You handled yourself well. Keep up the good work and stay out of trouble."

"Thanks sis," Dustine sighed and cut the link. She flopped onto the bed again and sighed. "...and now life throws me a slight curve ball. What am I going to say to the others, now?"

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

** 0000 09:00GST May 9th 2032 AD 0000**

"You're what now?" Priss balked, frowning at the copper skinned woman as she sat in her office. Dustine sighed as she sipped on her cup of coffee as the quartet stood in her office. Saber pink and Saber Green stood in armor while Sylia and Priss wearing plain clothes. "Your the head of these so called 'Defenders'?"

"You heard right." Dustine nodded.

"Isn't Stark just taking advantage of you?" Priss scowled frowned then shook her head. "Unexpected complication my butt. He probably just ran back to the US to foist this on you."

"Actually Priss, theres more going on in the US," Dustine scowled as she up called several images on her wall monitors. It showed several of SHIELD's helli-carriers firing upon each other and falling to the ocean below."We've learned that SHIELD, an agency of the US Government, has been infiltrated by its rival and arch-organization, Hydra. They planned to use the Helli-carriers to attack New York. Luckily, a few of their agents stopped the attack."

"Damn..." Priss grunted.

"Wouldn't that effect us too?" Saber Green frowned thoughtfully under her helmet. "I mean we have a SHIELD Field office too right?"

"We're keeping an eye on that," Dustine noted to Saber green then frowned as she folded her hands in front of her face.. "But I know Maria very well and I don't think she would be a HYDRA plant."

"What about your own people." Sylia asked.

"WHAT?" Dustine blinked.

Sylia sighed and looked at her. "According to reports Hydra had people in SHIELD from the beginning. Have you reviewed all the hires by your mother, Miss Ageni?"

"I..." Dustine blinked. "...crap."

"Now what, miss business lady?" Priss smirked.

Dustine thought long and hard.

"Do you want to still keep us as your guards, ma'am?" Sylia asked.

"You have a point." She agreed reluctantly. "Keep it low key. No armor unless needed."

"Very well..." Sylia nodded. "We'll dress accordingly. Do you mind if one of us poses as your secretary?"

"Not at all." Dustine smiled, liking the idea.

"Good." Sylia nodded then turned to Linna. "I pick Miss Yamazaki."

Linna sighed and flicked her visor up gazing at Dustine. Dustine smiled and nodded.

"You'll get an earful if I catch you smoking in here, got me." Linna frowned.

"Yes mom," Dustine rolled her eyes then blinked when a pair of Quinjets descended from the sky one barring the markings section X and the other Lightining squad. "That was fast!"

"Section X?" Priss blinked.

"Ten, actually. veryone makes that mistake tho." Dustine nodded. "So. What now?"

"Your not off the hook yet," Sylia glanced at her. "Any one of them could be a hydra plant. After all."

Dustine was about to protest her response but fell silent when Sylia gave her a knowing look. "Right right..."

Full Metal Tokyo Panic

Chapter four: Defenders

** 0000 May 10th 2032AD 0000**

"The President has spoken about the unprecidented attack on SHIELD, acknowledging the peacekeeping agency was hard hit, and hinting at a review of it's activities." The reporter noted as images of the carriers falling to the ocean played behind her.

"Something smells." An older man wearing a trenchcoat noted as he watched the news with the rest of the group in section 10's briefing room "That for sure. Its like they're covering up something BIG."

"Hail HYDRA," A red haired kid joked then got glared at into silence.

"NOT funny, Kagari," Yayoi scowled.

"Sorry," Shusei Kagari shrugged. "Thought I'd lighten up the mood a little."

"That's not something we should be joking about here." Tomomi Masaoka scowled.

"R...right." Kagari noted.

Moments later, a young woman strode into the briefing room. She blinked at the news reel then frowned. "I can't believe that happened. What could have caused such a thing."

"HYDRA, Akane," Shinya noted then sighed. "Or at least that's what we've leared so far."

"Didn't they die out in the last conflict?" Akane asked.

"Doesn't seem like it," The older man noted then sighed. "In fact, from what we've learned, they've been there since the beginning."

"Its going to be hard to smoke everyone out," Kagari noted.

"The best thing to do is to push them out in the open then deal with them." Shinya Kogami noted. "Even if they're your friends...they could still be your enemy too."

"...and what if they're here to." Kagari shrugged.

"I don't want to even think about that," Akane frowned.

"Then we'll deal with them too," Shinya noted.

"I don't want to think about that either," Akane stated.

The others sighed.

Moments later, A blonde haired woman walked into the briefing room. Yayoi blinked then smiled a bit. "Shion. You're here too."

"Yes, good to have you here." Shion nodded.

"So what's up with the trench coat?" Yayoi asked as she sat at her desk.

Shion grinned and opened the trench coat and flashed her.

"SHION!"Akane blurted.

"What?" Shion smiled then looked at Yayoi. "She likes it."

Yayoi looked deeply embarrassed, but pleased too. "What brings you by?"

"I just wanted to break the mood a little," Shion smiled then nodded "Everyones been tense about that whole SHIELD situation lately. Understandably so, I realize, but we shouldn't  
let this break our company apart."

"Well said..." Masaoka grinned.

"Do you mind if I borrow Yayoi for a bit," Shion smiled. "We need to catch up."

"That's fine." Masaoka nodded. "Do as you like."

"Good," Shion grinned then looked to Yayoi. "Coming."

"If I must," Yayoi smiled and followed her out of the door.

"What...just happened?" Akane asked. Kagiri smiled and whispered into her ear. "What?! No way!"

**000 0000 0000**

"Shouldn't you wait a bit longer, Ageni," Priss as she sat with Dustine in a big armored SUV they traveled through Shinjuku towards Defenders tower. "This still could be a HYDRA trap,  
you know."

"Could, but I doubt it," Dustine answered briskly. Priss was wearing armored biker leathers and a white turtle neck top. Meanwhile Dustine was wearing a armor under-suit under her two piece pantsuit. Her Defender Mk II armor was at her feet.

"I agree, it's probably not a trap," Tamaki Suoh noted

"I still think this is a bad idea," Haruhi Fujioka noted.

"you were listening in?" Dustine sighed.

"Of course, my lady," Tamaki said smoothly and charmingly.

"The car's Blutooth was active." Kyoya noted then smiled. "In fact we took liberty of ensuring that you were safe. Can't be to sure about anyone these days."

"Now hold on!" Priss blurted. "Isn't that an invasion of privacy?"

"A little sensitive, aren't you, Miss Asagiri? Kyoya noted.

"Thats enough..." Dustine frowned. "I don't like being spied on either. "But at the same time they've just trying to protect me, is that clear. That said...I'm switching the radio off. Ageni out."

Dustine sighed as she seemingly turned it off."Damn it all."

Haruhi Fujioka hesitated before speaking up. "Uhm, ma'am? We can still hear you."

"I turned it off..."

"Ah." Haruhi hesitated.

"What?"

"Its Hammertech." Haruhi admitted then winced when she heard a scrunch. "Yipes. She's mad."

"Definetly." Tamaki noted. "Maybe I can calm her later."

"Oh stop it, Tamaki sempai." Haruhi sighed. Your words won't work on her. She's a lesbian after all."

"Drat..." Tamaki sighed.

Back in Dustine's SUV, Priss smirked at her as she wiped her hands clean as she gazed at the remains of the hammertech communication device "Nice."

"When I find out who subcontracted our gear to Hammer, they are SO fired." Dustine sighed.

"Well, they ARE often lowest bidder." Priss noted.

"True..." Dustine sighed.

Soon enough they arrived at Defenders Tower. The car carrying Tamaki's team pulled up to the curb first. They exitted the vehicle and took their positions as Dustine stepped out of the her SUV next, with the Defender mark II in her hand.

"Is this a good idea, Sylia?" Priss asked as she stood next to Sylia. Sylia was wearing a business suit and a pair of sunglasses. Both watched on as Dustine walked up to a silver haired woman. Both were surrounded by serveral security agents from their respective companies. "I think she's walking into one big trap."

"That's why we're here." Sylia noted as she watched the pair and the security teams closely. "To keep an eye on her and for any possible adversaries. However, I know miss Daitokuji well and I don't think she's up to something. I trust her. Tony? Not so much."

"...and how do you know this woman?" Priss asked.

"That is neither here or their Priss," Sylia frowned.

"Biko Daitokuji, its been ages," Dustine smiled as she reached out to shake Biko's hand.

"Likewise, Dustine," Biko nodded. The silver haired woman's smile melted into a sad one as she laid a hand on Dustine's shoulder. "I'm so sorry about Catherine. We all lost a good friend on that day."

"Thank you," Dustine smiled back at Biko, "I know she was a mentor to you."

"Yes," Biko nodded. "She taught me everything she knew about running a business."

Dustine smiled. Biko smiled and gestured to the doors. "Shall we go inside."

"Of course." Dustine nodded and the group walked into the building. Dustine smiled as she walked with Biko into the spacious lobby. She grinned as they walked in between the lifesized modelsof Tony's suits as the others gapped a bit.

Haruhi Fujioka's arpiece blipped. "We're being scanned by those suits."

"Probably part of security," Dustine noted softly. "Its okay."

"Very well, ma'am," Haruhi nodded.

"Knowing Tony he didn't show you around.. do you want the tour?" Biko smiled at them.

"Sure.." Dustine nodded then looked to her bodyguards and the sabers. "Um..."

"Your guards can wait at the security station." Biko nodded then glanced at Sylia, Priss and Linna. "As for your 'hired help'..."

"Yes?" Dustine nodded.

"Take them up. I suspect you'd insist anyway." Biko shrugged.

"They're well known for keeping secrets." Dustine nodded.

"So where to first? Dustine asked.

"The Defenders main hall," Biko nodded as they walked to an elevator while Biko's security team lead Tamaki's team up a flight of stairs. "After that we'll visit the science labs and training rooms."

"You have all of this in this tower?" Priss asked.

"Ha. More than THAT. There's hangars, underground vehicle storage..."

"A garage."

"But fancier!" Biko smiled as they rode the the elevator together. "The facility also has top of the line security. GLaDOS?"

"Yes, ma'am?" the warmly female voice answered.

"GlaDOS?!" Dustine blurted then looked at Biko. "Are you crazy! She murdered everyone in the facility!"

"Relax." Biko nodded. "She's sane now. Tony fixed her."

"I don't get it," Dustine admitted "Isn't she insane?"

"Cave Johnson was the insane one. He programmed a series of guidelines into GlaDOS that... well, it wasn't surprising she went crazy." Biko scowled.

"Indeed. Miss Ageni you needn't worry about me." GLaDOS noted. There was a pause "Oh dear."

"What?" Dustine blinked. "What now?"

There was a pause before she spoke again. "Your car is going to arrive shortly at the Defenders hall. I'll meet you there."

"Can she hear us all the time?" Dustine asked.

"Only if you call her name. Or scream." Biko noted.

"Scream?" Linna blinked.

"Emergency protocol."

"Ah good. That makes me feel more at ease." Dustine noted. "But how could a thing that big meet us..."

"You'll see," Biko teased. THe car stopped at the 50th floor and opened to reveal a lithe looking blonde wearing a buisness suit bowing to them. Behind her was a hallway lined with several high tech doors.

"Who...?"

"GlaDOS, meet Dustine Ageni. Again." Biko noted amused

"You're GLaDOS?" Dustine blinked.

"What. This?" The android gestured to herself then chuckled. No No. Its just physical interface of my AI. Thats all."

"It' very attractive looking."

"THank you. It's based off a advanced sexaroid, so if you were interested I could accomidate you."

"GlaDOS, we've talked about your oversharing..." Biko chided her gently.

"Sorry, ma'am."GLaDOS appologized, turned to Dustine and gestured down the metallic looking hallway . "Do you want to meet the team ma'am. The team conference room is this way."

"Yes." Dustine nodded. GlaDOS turned and strode down the hallway. Biko smiled at Dustine and follows GLaDOS down the hall. Dustine looked to the sabers who glanced back at her. Dustine shrugged then trailed after Biko and GlaDOS. She glanced cautiously around her, making sure that nothing was going to sneak up behind her. Biko and GlaDOS smiled and opened the double doors leading to the conference room. Oddly, Dustine expected GlaDOS's main body turning towards her, gazing at her coldly as she walked into a room covered with white tiles, but in reality what she saw was a fancy, but very well equipped command and meeting room. A large, round table dominated one side, while a series of monitors and a very impressive computer rig was set up on the other. On the other side of the table was a series of smaller tables for people to mingle and chat. Smaller monitors hung from the ceiling, showing off different news feeds or programing.

A pair of maids were bustling about, fetching drinks of all sorts for those who might want them.

"MOre beer. Roberta!" the blond called.

"MIss Valkyrie, it's a bit early..." Roberta frowned. "...if you start now you'll become intoxicated later in the day, I'm sure of it."

"Not with your watery beer, child." Valkyrie noted.

"Heh." Misty Knight chuckled.

"Hey Ageni..." Eiko smiled as she noticed Biko and Dustine walk up. The sabers lingered behind.

"About time you got here," Jen agreed as she and Red She Hulk were arm wrestling.

"Don't break the table again," the smaller maid reminded them.

"Yes Fabiola." Jen and Betsy nodded.

"What the hell is this?" Priss frowned.

"Its sort of like the justice league," Linna whispered.

Dustine blinked then looked at Biko. Biko just nodded then gestured to the table. "Go. Your team awaits."

"Right." Dustine nodded as she walked up to the table. The group gave her an appraising glance. Some were grinning while others were just blinking out of unfamiliarity. "Ladies, you all know me..."

"Who are you again?" Misty asked.

Dustine grit her teeth then stated to the group. "For those who don't, my name is Dustine Ageni. As of now I'm the leader of the Defenders.'

"So where's Tony?" Valkyrie asked curiously.

"Tackling the fallout of the SHIELD and HYDRA mess." Dustine noted.

"So you expect us to take orders from you..." Misty noted arching an eyebrow.

"Not expect," Dustine nodded as she took a seat at the head of the table. She put the Mark IV suitcase down at her feet just for safe keeping. "Hope. You are all volunteers, after all."

"Aye, I will accept you as leader," Valkyrie beamed, "you were most valliant in the battle of Shinjuku!"

"Ah, thanks, just doing my job," Dustine nodded.

"Do you HAVE to use Aye and Forsooth?" Eiko sighed.

"It's funner that way." Val grinned then changed into a shorter mousy looking brunette. Priss and Lina gasped while Sylia frowned. "I'm sorta...renting spsace in her body. Kinda."

"I see." Dustine nodded. "Will that be a problem?"

Valkyrie shrugged, "I try to let Annabelle out very regularly. It might impact on when I'm available."

"Alright." Dustine nodded.

"Say...Ageni..." Misty hummed as she glanced at the sabers. "Mind telling us who these girls are."

Dustine glanced over at Sylia, who gave Dustine a cautious nod then glanced at the table. "They're working for me as extra security. I was advised by their team leader to keep them on for a little while longer due to the recent events with SHIELD and HYDRA."

"Extra security?!" Misty blinked then scoffed. "Sugar, you're amongst the Defenders! We're as secure as they come!"

"There was also several attempts on her life." Sylia noted.

"One that she nearly caused as I recall," Eiko noted.

"We believe it might've been in coorelation to Catherine's death," Sylia noted softly to the group. "That is why we're here."

"So what outfit are you with?" Ross asked. "Can't be to careful there either."

"Why you..." Priss grumbled.

"Don't antagonize them, Priss," Sylia noted.

"Your the knight sabers, right? We've heard alot about you guys." Misty Knight noted then grinned when the sabers grunted in surprise. "Hey hey. Relax. Your among friends, okay, girls? We're not going to turn you into the police."

"Sylia..." Linna whispered as the door swished open. "This feels like a trap."

"Relax. It isn't." A copper skinned woman smiled as she walked between the three. A red headband was on her head, wore casual leathers and was wearing feather ear rings. The trio blinked at her. "Your among friends. Relax."

"Who..." Dustine blinked.

"Dusty meet Mirage, AKA Dani Moonstar," Eiko grinned gesturing to the copper skinned woman.

"Its so nice to see another native american here." Dani noted as she walked around the table and gave Dustine a gentle hug. "What tribe are you. Cheyenne. Souix?"

I'm a bit of a mix," Dustine admitted, "bit Cherokee, bit Alaskan native, oddly enough."

"I see. Welcome." Dani Moonstar nodded and moved to sit next on the other side of Valkyrie.

"Um...oi...how do you know about us?" Priss blurted.

"Tony gathered information on the sabers as soon as Dustine brought you with her as her hired bodyguards." Biko noted.

Priss tsked.

"He even got all your three sizes." Biko noted wryly

"DON'T TELL ANYONE THAT," LInna yelped

Biko chuckled then hummed. "Would you like to join us at the table."

Sylia shook her head. "Or priority is to protect Dustine. We'd like to stay seperate, as well."

"Though we are available hor hire in emergencies."

"Hire?"

"We ARE mercenaries, madam."

"Would you mind if I cross hired them?" Biko grinned.

"Not right now..." Dustine sighed

"Very well...' Biko nodded then looked at them. "Make yourselves at home. Theres tables you can sit at.

"Thank you. One of us will stay beside Dustine at all times, however."

"You don't trust us?"

"ONE OF US STAYS BY DUSTINE." Sylia stated crisply.

"Yes. Yes." Biko relented.

"Wow. Protective much." Misty whispered to Valkyrie who was possessing Anabelle's body.

"I think it's admirable," Valkyrie answered

"Linna. Stay with Ageni." Sylia frowned.

"Why me?" Linna blurted then she got that familiar glance from Sylia then nodded. "Yes yes."

"We'll monitor the area," Sylia added, taking out a iphone like device and bringing up the holographic screen as they sat down at a table.

"All right now that that's out of the way..." Biko smiled as Roberta placed a tea cup in front of Dustine. "I'd like to start off the meeting with introducing our new commander, Dustine Ageni. She served in the Doomstat crisis, in Genosha, and was one of the key figures in setting up Nation X. She went on to serve in her company, where she helped fast track the P-1 android, as well as handling security situations."

"The P-1s are strong," She hulk noted then sighed. "Though they probably couldn't hold a candle to Bruce's sheer strengths."

"Well, they wouldn't," Dustine shrugged, "that is why they have negotiation subroutines too."

"I see..." She Hulk grinned.

Dani Moonstar noted. "Some mutants have been complaining about your company selling the P-1s to more shall we say 'paranoid' countries."

"Yes. Yes. We get those complaints..." Dustine sighed and nodded. "But our system doesn't allow for lethal and agressive attacks on peaceful mutants."

"Do those bastards know that?" Dani asked, very amused

"No, tho it's in the fine print of the contracts."

"BOY is Von Doom in for a shock..."

"Geh. Doom. He's on our do not sell list." Dustine frowned. "Anyway...enough about me. Biko...do you want to contine."

"Of course." Biko nodded. "Now that introductions are out of the way, lets move onto todays agenda...the first is Leadership and the attacks on the mutants a few days ago. With Dustine as our new commander there is a spot open within our ranks as second in command. Who will it be."

I nominate myself as one with biggest endowments should be second." Jen smirked.

"Shut up Jen." Betty Ross grumbled.

"You shut up, Betty."

"That's enough girls." Dustine said warningly.

"Later," Betty nodded to Jen.

"Yeah," Jen reluctantly sat back.

"Good." Dustine smiled.

"I'd like to nominate biko as Dustine's second." Misty smirked.

"I second that," Valkyrie nodded.

"I third that," Eiko nodded.

"All in favor?" Dustine asked. A dozen hands shot up. "Good."

They quickly divvied up the teams into two. Dustine would lead team alpha which would consist of Dustine, Misty, She hulk, Valkyrie, Honey, Natsuko and Mirage. Team Delta would be formed by Biko, Eiko, Red She Hulk X-23,Jubilee, Roberta and Fabiola.

"Why the maids?" Dustine asked.

"Because they're experts at what they do. Look at their files and you'll see why they're on the team," Biko smiled then turned to the group. "Now with that out of the way, we should discuss last weeks attack on that residential district outside Shinjuku. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Dustine nodded

"Oi..." Priss spoke up. "Why weren't you there when they attacked. Eh?"

"We were dealing with another problem at the time." Eiko frowned then angled a thumb toward Honey. "One that happens to be an old nemesis of honey's. Hell we had to drag her to safety."

"Panther claw..." Sylia realized. "Is she all right."

"I'm fine..." Honey nodded then smiled at Dustine when she noticed the concern on her face. "I'm okay. Really. I was kind of infiltrating a Panther Claw group that wanted to steal the X-Prize launch that Archangel was working on..."

"You do space launches too?" Misty arched an eyebrow asked Dustine

"We keep a hand in, yeah..."

"Anyway I ended up tied to the rocket being launched. Biko got me loose and we shut them down.."

"But why space." Misty pressed.

"Manufacturing mostly." Dustine nodded them smiled. "We have a few ideas concerning next generation launchers, carriers and Zero G manufacturing. Heck we even have a manned station in orbit."

"Huh. So why aren't we meeting THERE? It'd be so much cooler!" Eiko noted.

"Because it STILL costs a arm and a leg to get into orbit. Unless you have a teleporter?" Dustine rolled her eyes.

"We're not the justice league you know." Biko looked at her red haired friend.

"Right right." Eiko nodded then looked at them. "So where were we..."

"We were about to discuss the mutant harvesting attack outside shinjuku..." Dustine noted.

Sylia looked interested. "Any chance we can nail Genom on it?"

"We're looking into that matter..." Biko noted. "Hard to nail them on it though."

Dustine sighed, "And they blew up the technology, so..."

"WE can't tie it to them," Biko agreed

"Is there any way we can stop that self destruct signal." Eiko looked at Biko.

"I'm working on it."

"Please just don't pull an all nighter." Eiko noted.

"She does that?" Dustine blinked.

"Not THAT often."

"Don't lie, Biko. That and the crazed laughter at 4 am..." Eiko reminded her.

"Does this happen often?" Dustine asked. "Silly question I know but..."

"Not on a daily basis no..." Biko frowned. "But there have been several attempts on heavily mutant populated areas around the globe. They hit Genosha. Then Madripoor. Then us, it seems..."

Dustine scowled.

"Genosha..." Dustine clenched her fists. "I'll look into that. We have a field office there."

"Please.." Biko nodded.

"Do you think they'll hit here again?" Dustine asked.

"Yes. We think they're looking for SOMETHING." Misty noted.

"But what..." Dustine frowned. Moments later a klaxon wrang over head.

"Damn it..." Biko cursed. "What is it GLaDOS."

"Theres an incident in the academic district this time," GLaDOS noted. "Boomers are on a rampage in the Nerima University Campus. They're terrorizing students and faculty in the Katsuhito Pavilion."

"That's they're High-tech expo center." Biko frowned as the others looked alert. "Misty...! Check GLaDOS's information!"

"Right. On it." Misty nodded. The sabers sat at attention ready to move. Sylia was already speaking to Mackie via earpiece. "There's actually a hell of a brawl going on...but I think they'll be overwhelmed by numbers if we don't act."

"Are they gathering mutants?" Dustine asked.

"No." Misty frowned. "Sounds like a robbery in progress."

"All right. Lets go." Dustine nodded to the group. She turned to Natsuko. "Natsuko your on monitor duty. Roberta and Fabiola will protect you."

"Got it," Natsuko nodded then looked to Biko and Dustine. "Do you want me to mobilize the others?"

"Yes." Biko nodded then looked around. "The rest to the the hangars. Lets go. Follow me Dustine."

"Right..." Misty and the others nodded and followed Biko's lead. Natsuko stayed at the computer, sending out messages those in reserve who couldn't attend the meeting. Meanwhile Misty Knight She grinned wryly at Dustine. "Are you bodyguards gonna tagalong too, Dusty?"

"Don't call me that." Dustine grumbled. "I suspect that they'll follow us in. They're ladies of their word...and some of them might want to stop these raids from happening."

"Stingray sounded like she wanted to tag GENOM for this," Misty offered then grinned at Dustine. "Why do you think that is, Ageni."

"I really haven't thought of that." Dustine shrugged.

"Well, she's the daughter of the founder of Genom and isn't working there. She might be pissed because of that," Jen offered

"I've known her for a while," Biko noted then frowned. "Everytime I mention GENOM she becomes very quiet and thoughtful. She may have a motive against them. Or a grudge. Can't tell for sure."

"I see." Dustine nodded.

Biko noticed her holding onto the case as if she was going into battle with it. "I'd save that for life threatening emergencies if I were you. Tony put a lot of effort into that, you know."

"Then what do you suggest," Dustine frowned.

"We have just the thing," Biko noted with a smile.

To Be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Full Metal Tokyo Panic

Chapter Five. Defenders Attack!

"W...Wow." Dustine looked the suit over. It looked like a combination of the Iron Man suit, War Machine and the Griffin suit that Archangel was currently using. It hung open on the suit rack waiting for its owner to put it on. "This is impressive. What're we calling it?"

"War Maiden. Tony wanted to call it Iron maiden. But Eiko and I vetoed that name and came up with war maiden instead" Biko smiled and pushed her forward towards the suit. "It was also intended for Catherine...but with her passing and you being tapped for the new COO job...we had to make a few adjustments. Now put it on. We've got work to do."

"Right," Dustine nodded and stepped into the boots. She smiled as the suit folded onto her. Armor pieces slid over her legs, her back and then onto her arms. The chest piece was next and finally the last gantry arm offered the helmet. She looked at the placid looking face then slammed the helmet down onto her head. A heads up display appeared in front of her face She punched the air a few times, testing out the suits responsiveness. "Not bad. there's hardly any lag at all.

"Try a kick." Biko nodded.

Dustine kicked the air once or twice then winced. "Ack. Just got a wedgie."

"Your somewhat taller than Catherine." Biko noted. "I thought it was the right size but...I can adjust it later."

"I'll live," Dustine nodded then frowned as she checked her heads up display. She turned her hands over and chuckled. "Repulsors? Cool. What else?"

"Check your heads up display," Biko noted Biko noted as she climbed into her own suit. "

Let's see...oooh, missiles, gaunlet mounted Seburo guns, shoulder mounted machine gun. The works." Dustine nodded then blinked. Hm?" Autopilot, eh? Works when I might be injured or something. Eh?! Inertia cancellation, gravameteric buffer. Wha..."

"Force field." Biko nodded then gestured to her. "Fire at me."

"Serious? I've wanted to do that for YEARS." Dustine quipped.

"Oh shut up..." Biko rolled her eyes. "Just blast me.."

"If you wish. "Dustine shrugged and selected the left guantlet cannon. She targeted Biko's suit and fired off a few rounds. The 7.62 meter slugs ricoheted off the invisible barrier and nearly hit Eiko as she peeked in to check on them in the armory.

"Hey!" Eiko frowned as she caught the rounds in her hand. "Watch it, Dusty!"

"Wow..." Dustine blinked. "Sorry, Eiko, was just testing out some of the weapons and the 'forcefield barrier.'"

"Don't look so surpised, Dusty," Eiko frowned at the woman in the Green and Tan suit. "I am the daughter of an amazon after all. At any rate, try using the firing range for suits, not here in the armory. You could really hurt people, next time! Now, lets go!"

"Er. Right." Dustine nodded, slightly cowed by the fiece amazon. She watched the red-head go then looked at Biko. "Who is she related to. It's not Wonder Woman is it?"

"Yeah." Biko nodded then sighed as she waved her on. "Now let's go we can't keep the others waiting, commander."

"Right." Dustine nodded and followed her lead down the hallway. She thought a bit then asked her. "Hey. Whatever happened to them. The news have been silent about them for a while."

"Tony talked about it... they chose to stay on the far side of the gate to buy him time to drop a nuke on the alien brain."

"...and they're...?" Dustine made a face.

"We get messages occassionally.. they're leading the war against a alien tyrant." Biko sighed then glanced at Dustine. "Just so you know we have a few of their relatives working with us. Be mindful of that too."

"Oh?" Dustine asked as they walked onto the launch pad a where a quinjet skycarrier was waiting for them. As they approached the vehicle its engines started to warm up"Wow. Is that a Mark II Quinjet sky carrier. I'm impressed."

"Thought you would like it." Biko nodded then smiled when she spied a pair of women talking to Misty Knight. A blonde haired woman wearing a white body suit wearing a cape and a woman wearing a black sparkly outfit spoke with Misty Knight, Valkyrie, Mirage and Honey. "Whoa."

"Like I said be mindful." Biko noted as Eiko, Red She Hulk, X-23 and Jubilee were climbing aboard the large quinjet.

"Right..." Dustine nodded.

"Looks like your ready for battle." Misty Knight smiled then gestured to the two girls who stood close to her. "War Maiden. Meet Power Girl and Wonder Girl."

"Go go girl power?" Dustine joked.

"If you keep that up, you'll get smacked," POwer Girl frowned and crossed her arms. Donna Troy just nodded, gazing at the newcomer warily.

"Sorry." Dustine laughed then flipped her visor up. She smiled at the pair and held out her hand "Couldn't help myself. I'm War Maiden. Nice to meet you."

"Call me Kara," Power Girl smiled, "And this is Donna, my wife."

"I AM NOT your wife." Donna growled then addressed Biko. "And I thought you were war maiden."

"I'm Steel now." Biko nodded.

Kara and Donna blinked then nodded smiling sadly. "He would've wanted that way."

"Now that introductions are out of the way...lets go..." Biko nodded.

"Right," Dustine and the others nodded and walked towards the sleek vehicle. Meanwhile Jen, Red She hulk and Eiko chatted quietly with Valkyrie as they sat down in the crew cabin in the quinjet.

Eiko frowned when she saw Kara and Donna then grunted when Betsy nudged her. "What?"

"You okay?" Betsy Ross asked her.

"I'm fine." Eiko grumbled.

"At least your relatives are here." Betsy noted.

"Betty!" Jen hissed

"Have you heard of sibling rivalry?" Eiko frowned. "Factor in super powers."

"Uh oh." Jen and Betsy grunted.

"Yeah. Just leave it be girls."

"Right."

"I hope things are okay." Dustine sighed noting Eiko's frown as their team sat opposite of Eiko's. Biko was the last to climb aboard the quinjet skycarrier. She walked down the isle and stopped where Eiko was. SHe flipped up her visor and quietly avised her to remain calm. She gave the red head's shoulder a pat and walked towards the cockpit.

"Don't worry they will be." Kara and Donna smiled even as Eiko frowned at them.

"Who's driving this thing?" Jen asked.

"Me." Biko nodded while Honey gave them a victory sign.

"Who decided to let Biko drive?" Eiko teased

"Hey!" Biko yelped.

"She's not that bad." Honey smiled.

"Maybe you should have just flown there." Eiko teased further, grinning at Dustine then eeked as they suddenly took off.

"BIT OF WARNING NEXT TIME!" Jen growled, having ended up in Betty's lap.

"I don;t think Betty minds..."

"Still!" Jen growled as she clambered out of Betty's arms and sat back down. She belted up and blushed a bit. The rest followed her lead and put the restraints on.

"I KNEW I should have belted in," Dustine admitted, strapping herself down. "Why aren't there any safety restraints?"

"Quinjets have a history of being blown out of the sky." Misty Knight noted.

"Oh. Point." Dustine nodded.

"Welcome to the Defenders," Biko called out, smirking as she flew towards the their destination with ease. She bobbed and weaved through the concrete canyons of the city.

"Could you cut it ANY closer?" Natsuko's voice blurted over the commline as she remained at the Defenders tower

"Hi Nat-chan." Honey smiled cheerfully.

"Don't Nat-chan me."

"Nag nag nag," Biko laughed

"I think we're doing okay." Honey noted cheerfully then noticed that everyone is white knuckled while holding onto their restrains. "Reasonably okay."

"Just don't kill anyone alright." Natsuko replied as she sat at the computer. Roberta poured her a cup of tea. "The fighting has spilled out of the Katsuhito research center and into the pavilion itself. Archangel has the building sealed off."

"Whos fighting them.." Dustine asked over the commline while the others had their fingers to their left ear.

"Several members of Stormwatch," Natsuko noted.

"I've heard of them," Dustine nodded. She had read a report on the large non sanctioned team when she arrived in tokyo a few weeks ago. She looked to the cockpit and asked Biko. "I'm guessing we co-operate with them from time to time?"

"Yes." Biko answered her.

"I'm a member too." Honey noted then smiled. "As is Bayonetta and Jeanne."

"Huh so that's why you guys were there." Dustine noted.

"Yep yep." Honey nodded.

"Small world." Dustine shrugged. Moments later, Balls of fire, lighting, light and frost streaked past the quinjet, shaking the vehicle a little. "Who the hell was that?!"

"Team S from Stormwatch." Misty Knight noted. "Looks like this is going to be an interesting day."

Just then Natsuko's voice piped up. "Warmadien, Mikawa just contacted us. They say Panther Claw are the culprits of the attack...and they're going after several next gen prototypes designed by your head scientist, Shion Uzaki."

"How many are there." Dustine frowned.

"A full company of troops plus modified combat boomers." Natsuko noted. "Be advised. There are citizens trapped in the building but a few members of Storm Watch are trying to evacuate them to safety."

"Right." Dustine nodded frowning. "Get me all exit routes the citizens will take. Team delta will help with the evacuation. Team alpha will deal with the culprits. Team delta has permission to use force if the citizens are in danger."

"Heh." Betty Ross and Eiko cracked some knuckles.

Biko glanced back at the pair then sighed as she navigated the large quinjet through the city.

"Betty, Eiko, Please don't do anything bad for PR." Biko reminded them as she banked around a tower shaped like a helix belonging to a financial company.

"Would we do that?" Betty an Eiko harmonized together.

"You CHAIN TOSSED PEOPLE last time." Biko blurted.

"Got them out of danger, didn't it?" Eiko shrugged.

"Oy..." Biko sighed.

Dustine sighed. "JUst... don't do that again."

"Spoil sport. The kids LOVED it." Betty laughed.

"They weren't screaming for joy. That was pure terror."

"Details, details..."

"We're almost there." Biko frowned as she banked towards the campus. they cruised on for a bit then a flash of light streaked by from the top of the academic building. Biko grunted and banked around to see what was happening.

"What was...ACK." biko frowned as another flash of light streaked past the quinjet.

"Railgun round!" Honey cried happily as she banked away towards the bay.

"You don't have to sound so HAPPY over being shot at..." Biko grunted as she flew away for a bit then banked around"Commander. Its too dangerous to land there. Suggestions."

"Lets use the hatch and jump out, hopefully to our safety." Dustine decided as she unbelted. "Meanwhile you two land this thing in a safe place and join us. Alright. Eiko. You're in charge of team Delta until Biko gets back. Clear?"

"Clear." Eiko nodded and the others unbelted. "Lets go. Fliers and invularables first."

"Right." The others nodded and made their way to the rear hatch. Biko guided the transport in as the The group waited for the signal. Biko smiled as she reached the target without incident then pressed the switch, singalling the group as she circled over the building. The group smiled grimly as the hatch opened above the administration building. Red She Hulk didn't even pause as she leaped, coming down with a thud onto the roof.

"Soft as a baby's bottom," she yelled

"Liar!" Honey laughed.

"Look out below," Jen yelled as she jumped next, not even trying to cushion her fall as she jumped feet first. There was a loud thoom kicking up some dust...then there was the sound of the roof creaking. Red She hulk blinked then chuckled. "What?"

"You'll see." Betty giggled then laughed as She hulk's weight caused a small portion of the roof to cave in, leaving her stuck in the hole at her hips. "Hahah."

"Yeah yeah. Yuck it up." Jen sighed.

"You just HAD to jump like Bruce would." Betty laughed as Dustine sorta flew out followed by Power girl and Wonder girl. Power girl, carrying Honey, and wonder girl both floated down to land\ on the administration building as Dustine just shook her head at the scene.

Honey giggled as Power girl put her down. "That's one way to enter a building."

"Yeah yeah, yuck it up," Jen frowned. "Could you pull me OUT now?"

"Of course!" Power Girl grinned as she put Honey down. Honey giggled then smiled as Donna and Power girl pulled her out of the hole. "Thanks."

"Say cheeese," Cutey Honey giggled.

"Hey!" Jen growled.

"Enough," Dustine sighed then looked at Eiko. "Everyone down?"

"Except for Biko yeah." Eiko noted as Biko banked away to set the Quinjet down in a safe place

"Right." The groups harmonized then lept into action

Jen, rather more carefully, jumped over to the next building, using her legs to cushion the impact. Unfortunately, or fortunately, she just had to land on the combat boomer armed with a railgun.

Betty followed her lead then sighed when she landed next to her. "Did you HAVE to jump on him?"

"Yes, actually. It's fun when they go squish." Jen smiled.

"Your weird, Jen," Betty sighed.

"Hah." Jen snorted then urked when one of the boomers on the far left corner of the building tried to tag them. "Damn it."

With inhuman speed Betty tore up a segment of roof and flung it at the boomer, cleaving it in two with sheer force.

"Wow," Jen blinked then sighed. "It's all clear."

"Right." Dustine nodded and waved the others forward as they hid behind the the admistration building's back wall. "All right. Let's do this."

"How should we proceed?" Valkyrie asked.

"Sneak in?" Honey wondered

"Sneakiness is not our strong point." Eiko snorted.

"Frontal assault..." Dustine noted then saw the lighting, light and fire starting to fly at the front of the academic building. Further in, they could other see battles raging on as well. "Lets go. Looks like Stormwatch has encountered some people inside. Jen. Betty. Run interference at the front as we make our way over."

"Gladly." Jen and betty nodded and lept to the ground softer this time. Guards wearing panther claw garb were laid out in front of the building. Their clothes were singed and there was a melted hole in the entrance. Inside, a battle raged on between a group of panther claw soldiers and the inner senshi. Fire, and energy crackled from the inner senshi's magitek weapons as they traded fire with the panther claw soldiers. A group of college kids hid behind corners and cushions as the firefight raged on.

"Looks like two of the senshi are there." Jen noted.

"Then the other's must be inside." Betty frowned. "Shall we bust some heads?"

"Careful. There are kids here." Jen noted.

"Right." Betty nodde then grunted as a pair of boomers burst through a door. The boomers opened fire on the senshi, who produced magic shields with a wave of their hand and fell back. "Damn it." Fast ball special?"

"Fast ball." Jen nodded. "I'll throw you at the boomers."

"Right. Betty nodded."

Jen cupped her hands as Betty drew the asgardian blade she carried over her shoulders. She hopped onto Jen's hands, who heaved her at the Boomers.

"Raaaaaagh!" Red She Hulk roared as she fell into the midst of the of the enemy. She slammed into one boomer while its companion aimed its cannon at her. She snarled then lashed out at its arm. Severing it in two.

"Wow look at her go." Venus smiled wearing a sorta frilly skirt that fell past her knees. She had a visor over her eyes.

"Yeah." Sailor mars nodded then frowned at the bustier top Venus was wearing. "Must you wear THAT variant."

"Aw, it's fun." Venus stuck out her tongue, wearing a similar visor over her eyes.

Mars sighed, her own long but sensible skirt flowing past her knees.

Rei touched her shoulder piece, "Moon, reinforcements are here."

"Good, we've got a LOT of attackers here..." Moon noted over a din of a battle. "Who are they?"

"Bit of a motley group, actually..." Moon replied.

"Hey!" Jen protested and slugged a panther claw solider that tried to sneak up on them. "We're the Defenders ma'am."

"We know." Mars smiled then blinked as Warmaiden followed by Steel touched down and walked up with the rest of the group. "Moon we'll contact you in a bit. The leaders here"

"Right. Moon out." Sailor moon answered.

Meanwhile. The panther claw soldiers grunted as Cutey Honey and strolled into the facility. Honey winked at them and the soldiers made a hasty retreat through a door that lead into the interior of the facility.

Sailor Venus pouted a bit. "Aww. They ran away."

"Catch your breath time," Dustine agreed. She looked over at the senshi and blushed a bit. A distant memory of the senshi came to the fore but she wished it away. "Ladies, it's an honor to meet you."

"There's two?" Venus blinked.

"This ones different." Mars noted thoughtfully. "Who are you, where's Biko."

"I'm still here. I'm Steel now." Biko nodded to Mars then gestured to Dustine. "This is the new Warmaiden."

"Dustine Ageni ma'am." She flipped up her visor. "I'm the new Maiden. Pleasure to meet you"

"Dustine? Is that you?" Mars blinked then smiled as she lifted her glass visor up then smiled gently and warmly up at the woman. "My you've grown. I'm Mars, remember. This is Venus."

"Oh wow. You have grown." Venus smiled as she flipped up her yellowish visor. "Nice seeing you again. When we last saw you were really little."

"Its nice to see you two too." Dustine nodded.

"You three know each other?" Biko asked with her visor open.

"You could say that," Dustine nodded, briefly flashing back to the time when she was quite young. She was in her mother's arms and the inner senshi were all doting on her. Even a cute blonde with pigtails managed to hold her for a while.

Minako looked VERY amused, "Remember playing Airplane?"

"Oh gods.." Dustine laughed

"You threw up on Usagi." Minako laughed. "She looked horrified."

"Ahem." Biko cleared her throat as the others looked bemused. "Hello? Combat situation?"

Hm. Don't think this changes things later on when Dustine figures out a relationship with Priss isn't great so she befriends Rei.

"Ah. Right." Rei nodded. "Minako. Can you get them up to speed on the battlefront."

"Right." Minako nodded and called up a map. "We've got panther claw concentrated in several departments in the building."

Dustine nodded intently as she copied the map to RAM. "Accurate?"

"99.9 accurate. Its from Mercury." Mars nodded.

"All right." Dustine nodded then gestured to the doors leading to the interior. "We'll break off into two parties, and engage the Claws from each side."

"Will team delta still extract the students?" Biko asked.

If they are there yes. Otherwise go to town but be mindful of the flesh ones."

"Very well," Biko nodded. "Each group will have two sub teams starting off with Roberta and Fabiola on my side."

"Do they really need to wear the maid costumes?" Minako smiled contritely.

"They're very convienent." Roberta noted.

"...and we're not restricted by movement." Fabiola noted. "also our clothes do not stain...which is preferable when fighting boomers."

"Lets go." Dustine sighed.

"Right." The sailors nodded then flipped down their visors. "Moon. Reinforcements are moving along with us. Its the defenders. I repeat. The defenders."

"Whose their leader. Mercury see's two warmaiden suits." Moon noted after a moment.

"I REALLY need a different paint job," Dustine noted to herself

"Pink?" Eiko suggested

"Hell no."

"The one running with me is now steel...the other is warmaiden." Minako offered. She smiled as she added, "There's a old friend of ours here too, but I'll tell you when we meet up again."

"Awww. Don't tease!"

"NOt over a unsecured commline," Mercury noted firlmly.

"Okay." Moon replied. Mars smiled as they ran then erked when several turrets were deployed from the walls and the ceilings.

"Hello. Hi. Hello." they chorused as they opened fire.

"Our own brand?" Dustine blurted.

"Well, it IS a attractively priced item..."

"PLease don't quote my own adds at me." Dustine growled as she blasted one with a palm blaster. The turret yelped as it exploded while the the senshi and the others decimated the others. "That was easy."

Moments later, a somewhat bigger cannon deployed.

"You HAD to say it!" Biko blurted.

"Oh shut up and shoot it." Dustine growled as both blasted it with their gauntlet guns.

The white and black turret minigun turret exploded spectacularly and the group dashed off down the corridor.

"Goodbye," a busted turret noted forlornly. Mars blasted it. "Ow. It burn

"Who built those things." Mars frowned.

"Cave Johnson's people." Dustine sighed.

"Ah." Mars nodded.

"Eccentric. but brilliant." Mercury intoned.

Brilliant or crazy." Dustine frowned.

"Who says it can't be both?" Mercury wondered.

Dustine frowned at Mecury's remark as they ran down the hall towards a four way intersection. More turrets popped up but they were quickly dispatched by Betty.

"Nice." Mars smiled.

"Thanks." Betty nodded then looked around. She saw a pair of un disguised boomers rounding the corner.

"Bowling for robots!" Betty yelled, taking a damaged turret and flinging it down the hall. The damaged turret cleaved both boomers in two.

"Strike!" Betty cheered.

"We must be close to the first room." Dustine noted as she checked the map. "The first room has two exits...and there's an exit out of the building not far from here. Team delta you take the right. "We'll take the left entrance. Copy?"

"Simultaneously." Biko noted.

Misty and Fabiola lobbed flash grenades into the room. There was a loud bang and the groups streamed into the room. It was a big room filled with student equipment and computer terminals. A few Panther claw soldiers were dazed and confused by the flash grenades while a the rest, who were quite large, erupted into 55C combat boomers.

"Take em down." Dustine growled as a few hopped over laboratory desks, blasting at a few of them with her gauntlet guns. A few female boomers joined the fray, shocking a few of the combatants.

"DARLING!" the pretty, green haired boomer yelled, then fired off a electrical blast.

"What?" Dustine blurte as she dodged the blast. She then fired off a salvo of micro rockets from her gauntlet at the green haired boomer. The green haired boomer exploded messily causing Dustine to make an odd face.

"Lum? Dustne blinked. "Was that really Lum. Why the hell did someone model a boomer on a anime character?"

"Kinky owners?" Eiko asked as she fought a boomer made to look like Kei.

"Ewwwww." Dustine made a face.

"Would you want one?" Eiko teased.

"Shut up." Dustine grumbled. Moments later a catgirl crept up on her and hugged her. Dustine erked then threw her on instinct but the catgirl boomer landed on her feet. "What?"

The catgirl boomer lept around then pounced onto her, toppling the woman. "Awk."

"Meow!" The catgirl clawed at her armor helplessly.

"Hey. Stop that." Dustine growled and put her palm into her face.

"No don't kill her..." A student cried. "She's one of ours."

"Really?" Dustine blinked then frowned and placed a weak taser charge on the catgirls shoulder

"Nyaaaa..." The catgirl boomer mewled as she slumped to the ground.

"Incredible." Dustine sighed as she tried to get up. A combat boomer lept at her but was cleaved in two by Betty's blade, leaving an oily mess in its wake "Thanks. Thought I was a goner."

"Your welcome, pumpkin," Betty smiled.

"I'm not your pumpkin." Dustine sighed and growled as she joined Biko in the fight against a few more combat boomers. Meanwhile, Jen and Valkyrie were fighting off several boomer androids while other dispatched turrets which dropped down from the ceiling; giving the extraction teams consisting of Fabiola and Roberta some time to get the kids trapped in the lab. Fabiola frowned as one of the kids tried to carry the catgirl boomer out. "Leave her. We'll tag her for extraction later."

"But..." The kid blurted as he carried the boomer on his back.

"I can move on my own nya..." The catgirl boomer muttered then conked out again.

"C'mon," Fabiola frowned and pushed the boomer off. "Besides she might attack again."

"Aww...' The kid pouted as she led him out of the room and trailed afer Roberta and the rest of the students.

"Mercury. Hows it coming in the control room." Mars asked.

"Still working on the turrets." Mercury noted. "Too many of the systems are totally automatic... I'd swear there's a hamster wheel running this somewhere. Also the boomers that attacked are also tied into the system."

"So can you shut it down?" Mars asked.

"I need more time..."

"Great. Keep at it." Dustine advised as a panel opened up to expose a turret. Dustine kicked it and it whined woefully. "Damn it."

"Aperture science panels and turrets," Venus sighed as she slashed at another. "What is this?"

"If I didn't know any better I would think Archangel was contracted to build this place." Dustine noted

"Really?" Venus mused then smiled wryly at War maiden. "This gets thicker and thicker by the minute."

Biko ducked a punch, dodged another then lashed out with a rocket boosted kick, knocking the boomers head of. Biko smirked then grunted when another boomer lept at her. It stopped in midflight then started to twist and turn upon its self obscenely until it was shredded into an oily mess. "That power. It can't be."

"What the?" Dustine blinked at the messy scene after gunning down a combat boomer at point blank. "Magneto?"

"I'm far from a megalomaniac you know," Someone noted wryly from the right enterance. A red head smiled smugly as she leaned in a doorway clutching a wicked looking katana. On her left arm was a demonic looking gauntlet. She grinned and winked at Dustine as her court peeked into the room. "Hello, Defenders, Team Gremory is here."

"Good timing Rias." Honey smiled.

"Thanks," Rias smiled at Cutey Honey, scanned the room then frowned. "Wheres Natsuko."

"Back at base," Honey noted cautiously.

"I see. Our base says AD POLICE is at the perimeter," Rias Gremory informed them. Dustine confirmed this with Natsuko, much to her chagrin. Meanwhile, the Panther claw goons started to stir causing Rias' court to react. She grinned, held up a hand, and , with a wave of her gauntlet, made them dissapear. "There. They should be in AD's custody now."

'Hopefully not in the wrong hands,' Dustine thought. "That's handy."

"Thanks," Rias smiled, glanced at Steel, glanced back at Warmaiden then chuckled ruefully. "Er. Its hard to tell you apart but...your the New War Maiden, right. I'm Rias. Ever dealt with succubi and fallen angels before."

"Well, I know one or two, but..."

Rias grinned as she purred sexily, "Shall I give you a... education?"

"I'm fine. Really." Dustine sighed.

"Hm." Rias hummed thoughtfully at her.

"Anyway...are we done here?" Rias asked.

"Looks like it." Dustine nodded after taking in the damaged boomers. "Hm. No boom?"

"Must be linked to the system," Rei frowned. "Mercury?"

"I FINALLY shut down the security..." Mercury noted "...and I got to the self destruct mechanisms in the boomers. Odd though, it seems some of those boomers are...student projects."

"Ew." Dustine made a face.

"Haven't you heard of sex dolls before?" Rias teased.

"Yes. Still ew."

"That explains the Cat Girls..." Honey noted.

"Men." Biko noted.

"It could be girls too." Honey shrugged.

"She has a point..." Jen sighed.

Betty looked amused.

"Don't start, betty," Jen sighed.

"See ya, our leader awaits," Rias nodded as they retreated.

"Leader?" Dustine asked Mercury curiously, assuming she knew.

Mercury blushed faintly in the view screen. "Moon, actually..."

"How did." Dustine blinked.

"Nevermind." Moons face appeared, also blushing then switched to a private channel. "Just come here...little angel."

"Yes. Of course." Dustine grunted then looked to the team. "Lets go. There's little time to waste."

**0000 0000 Later after the battle 0000 0000**

"Mmph Mmmm Mph MPHH!" Minako made some noises while trying to talk with a sandwhich in her mouth.

"Damn it woman, chew and swallow." Rei growled.

Dustine, meanwhile, was trying not to laugh. They were relaxing after the battle at defenders tower cafeteria/cafe.

"I'm telling you that there is something fishy about that building." Minako repeated.

"It WAS odd," Mercury agreed as Biko and Eiko joined them at the table. "Its too bad that some key materials were taken."

"I'm just glad we got out alright." A brown-haired girl noted as she laid her hand on her robot's shoulder. "Thank you for helping both Kos Mos and I."

"Thank you," KOs Mos agreed evenly

"Your welcome." Dustine sighed then glanced at Biko as she took a bite of her pasta. "If its okay with Biko...I'd like you and Kos Mos stay at Defender tower for now, okay?"

"I have no objections," Biko shook her head then smiled. "In fact I'm sure theres a lab you could set up in."

"Thank you," Shion nodded. Kos Mos just nodded.

Dustine looked the cafeteria. Betty was sitting with her team mates while Misty was sitting at another table with Valkyrie. Several of Rias' court was there too, relaxing as well. Oddly a few were eying her supsiciously. "Where is Sailor Moon. I thought she was with you guys."

"She had to return to stormwatch tower," Rei noted then smiled a bit teasingly at Dustine. "Missing your dear aunt already, Little Angel?"

"I'm not missing her," Dustine frowned.

"Don't tease her, Mars," Mecury sighed then looked at Dustine. "Actually she and Jupiter had to return to base so they could return to their civilian life. Both have important jobs."

"Are you guys that close?" Eiko blinked then grinned. "If you guys are...then drop the secret act. No need to hide things you know."

"Well we are..." Dustine said hesitantly then blinked when Rias draped herself all over Dustine. Rias's team, especially the black haired woman named Koneko, glared angrily as they watched the devil flirt with her. "Um. Hi?"

"Hi." Rias smiled. "You know you never answered my question."

"Er..." Dustine began then blinked when Rias tucked a business card into her pocket. "What was that?"

"Just a number if you want any release," Rias smiled and pecked Dustine's cheek. "Take care."

"Eep," Dustine blushed.

"What is it?" Eiko asked once Rias left

"Uhm...a card advertising the Kitten Club." Dustine noted then blushed a bit. "They have personal massages and body care, erotic dances and a all female host club. What the No men allowed. What the heck is this?"

"Its a place run by girls for girls," Ami smiled. "Though probably not as good as whispered words."

"Don't sugar coat it Ami," Rei sighed. "Its part brothrel, Stip Club and Host club. Rias and her clan run it. But just be careful okay. Some of the things the do there are quite...rough."

"Right." Dustine nodded "Where is it located."

"Roppongi," Rei nodded. "Just be careful there, okay?"

"Will do," Dustine nodded.

Ami looked like she wanted to say something more, then looked at Rei, who nodded encouragingly. "Would you like another business card. Its from a development group that we run."

"Sure?" Dustine nodded. Ami smiled and handed her the card then sat back to finish off her tea. Dustine glanced at the card then looked up at the girls. "Planet Development Corporation? The ones that built Academy Island?"

"That would be us," Ami nodded.

"That and Newport City," Minako added

"I see," Dustine nodded then hummed. "So what do you want...an alliance. Business contracts?"

"How would you like to participate in the babylon project," Ami smiled. "We plan to turn Tokyo into a Cosmolopolis. Would you like to join us in that endeavor?"

"How?" Dusty had to ask.

"We're building on the dyke that we errected to try to stave off the rising seas..." Ami nodded. "we hope to eventually reclaim much of the Tokyo Bay for useable land."

"Huh..." Dustine noted. "Sounds like a massive undertaking...and expensive as hell. Why archangel?"

"we thought you might be able to help...What with Archangel owning Aperture development, little angel," Rei shrugged.

"Aperature..." Dustine arched and eyebrow.

"Its ARCHANGEL Development dear," Ami noted.

"Sorry, I forgot... "Rei sighed then looked at her. "Well?"

"Your going to need construction robots and labors you know," Dustine noted then sighed. "...and probably a few islands here and there in the bay to help out the process not to mention new infrastructure."

"We'll need all the help we can get." Rei noted. "Especially with our sea division."

"We COULD approach Namor...?" Minako noted.

"He's VERY anti-surface world right now..." Dustine sighed.

"True..." Rei nodded then glanced at Dustine. "So how about it."

"Send me the details and I'll look it over," Dustine noted as she glanced over at Rias' table. Rias caught her eye then winked at her. Dustine blushed and dug into the last bits of her sub sandwich. 'Maybe...I should take her up on the offer.'

Priss strolled up from nearby table then cleared her throat.

"Oh hey..." Dustine nodded as she finished off her sandwich. Rei, Ami and Minako looked up at Asagiri with confusion, curiousity and conern in their eyes. "You guys survived huh."

"It was a mess but we did okay," Priss nodded then asked. Are you ready to go, Ageni? You do have to return to your office, remember."

"Yeah I do," Dustine nodded.

"Are you a security officer from Mikawa," Minako asked her curiously.

"She's not," Dustine nodded then sighed. "Lets just say they're added security."

"Added security?" Rei blinked then frowned. "Why would you need that?"

"Uhm... have you SEEN my life?" Dustine sighed.

"Your friend here got a little too hasty and flew here while her security team was still on a job in europe," Priss noted wryly then smiled when the others glared at her. "I guess she didn't tell you either?"

"You deliberately ditched your security didn't you?" Mina teased.

"Would I do that?" Dustine tried to look innocent.

"Yes..." Minako, Rei and Ami answered with looks of amusement and resignation on their faces.

"Gee thanks..." Dustine sighed.

"Just be careful, Little Angel," Rei nodded.

"Right..." Dustine nodded and slipped out of her seat. "Sorry about this but..."

"Got to go save the world?" Rei teased.

"NO, go save my job." Dustine smirked.

"Nuff said. Good luck." Minako nodded and waved to her.

To be continued..


End file.
